Neko, Rubia, Fairy Tail!
by Ade Fantrazy
Summary: Un Neko rosado, una rubia y un gremio. Natsu conocerá el verdadero lado cariñoso de Lucy al ser cuidado por ésta tras convertirse en gato. Pero... cuando menos se lo espere, las cosas pueden llegar a ir más allá de sus límites masculinos. Ecchi muy ligero, es mi segundo fanfic y aun no agarro confianza para hacer fanfics de esa categoría
1. Chapter 1

**¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!**

_Prologo._

– ¡KYAA! ¡¿PERO QUE HA PASADO? –frente a la rubia, sobre las sabanas de su cama, se encontraba nada menos que… ¡oh diablos! ¿Qué había sucedido con Natsu? Acurrucado en la cama de Lucy, durmiendo plácidamente, se encontraba un neko nada usual. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Natsu era un neko!

Acercándose al rosadito neko, Lucy tragó saliva y tocó tímidamente el lomo del lindo animalito. – ¿N-Natsu? –Lucy dio un salto cuando el neko maulló y abrió sus ojos para restregárselos con sueño.

– ¿are? –comenzando a parpadear con duda Natsu miró el rostro sombrío de Lucy *casi al borde del colapso*, quedándose aun más dudoso – ¿Lucy? –la rubia palideció. – ¿Qué sucede Lucy?

–… ¡KYAA NATSU ERES UN NEKO QUE HABLA!

– ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? –Lucy cayó desmayada mientras su alma "literalmente" salía de su boca con el tremendo susto causado por el rosado neko.

_*****¡Rea-Fantrazy regresa con una nueva historia! Espero que tenga la misma suerte que la anterior, ya que me emocionó mucho ver mi fanfic con comentarios desde el primer día *o*, y, sin más preámbulos, ¡sigamos con la historia!**_

_**Oh, antes de olvidarlo, esta vez la narración será algo diferente, aun así espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora si, ¡Neko, Rubia Fairy Tail... continúa!*****_

Fairy Tail se encontraba con risas, persecuciones, peleas, y lo mismo de siempre. Pero esta vez sin que Natsu y Lucy se encontraran presentes. Ya era el tercer día en que ambos chicos no se encontraban en el gremio y más de uno llegó a pensar que ambos estaban saliendo y tenían sus "momentos a solas". Mirajane se encontraba detrás del mostrador junto con Lisanna, Erza y Gray estaban dentro de una riña en el gremio, y el resto bebían alegremente. Elfman estaba siendo retratado por Reedus, y Happy, Wendy y Charle estaban sentados en una mesa viendo la pelea mientras una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de ambas chicas.

– Ya es la tercer pelea en la semana –Charle suspiró. –pero lo que me extraña no son las peleas. Sino… –la exceed miró a su compañero. Happy se encontraba con la cabeza baja y una sombra negra de desilusión sobre él. – ¿Por qué Natsu y Lucy no han aparecido?

Wendy suspiró. No era lo mismo a menos que el gremio estuviera completo. –Lucy-san y Natsu-san no han aparecido en estos últimos tres días. –Happy suspiró con esa sombra presente todavía.

– aye… Natsu y Lucy de seguro hicieron otro equipo –lagrimones se asomaron en los ojotes del neko.

No digas eso Happy –Charle le sonrió al neko. –quizá estén planeando una sorpresa para ti. –el neko azul miró a su amiga con un brillo en sus ojos. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza. –_ojala no haya metido la pata…_

De pronto la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe mostrando a Lucy con algo en sus manos. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. El rostro de la chica no era normal, todos dejaron de pelear, Erza a punto de golpear a Gray y Cana con su barril en manos.

– ¿Lucy? –dijeron todos al unísono.

– n-necesitamos su ayuda. –y sin más que decir Lucy dejó caer a Natsu-neko dormido al suelo.

- ¡¿NATSU? –todos volvieron a gritar al unísono, atónitos. ¡Por todos los cielos, que Natsu fuera un neko era demasiado! Gray comenzó a reír, pero apenas empezó Erza lo hizo callar con un codazo sobre la nuca.

– ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Natsu? ¿Por qué es un…? –Erza observa a Natsu. Éste se encuentra dormido nuevamente. Lucy tuvo que esperar a que se durmiera para poder llevarlo. Le intentó hacerlo por las fuerzas pero…no lo logro. – ¿…un neko? –completo su pregunta con un toque de confusión.

– Hmm… no lo sé. –Lucy observa al neko rosado. Suspira. –cuando llegue a mi habitación se encontraba durmiendo… y ya era un neko.

– ¡aye! ¡Esta era la sorpresa! –Lucy mira a Happy. Éste se queda callado. –no es malo que sea un neko. ¿O si?

– ¿en serio este es Natsu? –pregunta Wacaba tocándose la barbilla y observando al neko unos instantes.

– ¡no mentiría sobre esto! –Lucy comienza a impacientarse. Gray se arrastra hasta Natsu y le arranca un bigote…

– ¡CABRÓN! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESO! –más que encabronado el Natsu-neko atacó a Gray con sus uñas haciendo una bolita donde lo que se podía observar era la cola de Natsu.

Sacando una lata de atún de la nada, Mirajane atrajo la atención de Natsu, así como la de Happy. Ambos neko s se encontraba comiendo de la misma lata a empujones en unos segundos. –are, are. Que problema –decía mientras miraba a los dos amigos. –pero es lindo tener un neko más.

– ¿no eran suficiente con 3? –Lili apareció detrás de los demás con sus brazos cruzados. Natsu ronroneó y lo ignoró. Un neko llamado Natsu y de paso rosado era más de lo que Fairy Tail podía soportar. ¿O…acaso aun había más tragedias por ocurrir?

_Hasta aquí el prologo. No quiero hacerlo muy extenso pero tampoco muy corto. Desgraciadamente esta vez iré actualizando más lento por falta de inspiración o de tiempo –también tengo mis historias originales, no me gusta dejarlas abandonadas. Pero sigue en oferta el comentar en ellas ¿vale?_ –_ espero que sigan comentando y dando opiniones. Los aceptaré con mucho gusto_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Siempre se me olvida poner en el primer capitulo XD: los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen, son del grandioso Hiro Mashima_**

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 2: ¿Tengo que cuidar de dos nekos?

Todos observaban a ese animalito rosado con susto. ¿Cómo carajos había sucedido para que Natsu se volviera en neko? Gray se encontraba con la cara rasguñada, de brazos cruzados mirando como el neko-Natsu ronroneaba alegremente comiéndose otra lata de atún.

– Necesitamos averiguar que paso para ayudarlo –Erza se acerca a al neko rosado y golpea el mostrador para intimidar a Natsu.

– ¡kkk! –encrespado Natsu deja de comer el atún para mirar a la pelirroja. – ¡casi me matas de un susto Erza!

– quiero saber quien te convirtió en neko. Y ahora. –Erza no estaba bromeando con la situación. El neko-Natsu se sentó y trató de recordar algo que hubiera causado la transformación gatuna.

Suspiró. – no tengo idea, nya–todos miraron desilusionados al neko. Si no ayudaba ¿Cómo quería que lo ayudaran? Aunque… bueno… a Natsu no parecía importarle ser o no un neko. Se encontraba muy tranquilo. Y al parecer el efecto ya estaba más avanzado porque hasta estaba maullando.

– Bueno – Mira se aproximó a Natsu y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. El rosado neko ronroneó mientras la albina sonreía. – mientras averiguamos que le sucedió a Natsu ¿Quién cuidara de él?

Y apenas terminó de hablar Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Kinana, ¡incluso Erza! Y el resto de las chicas se amontonaron sobre Mirajane queriendo atrapar al neko– ¡yo lo cuidare! –gritaron al unísono mientras Natsu se libraba de todas ellas hasta aterrizar en el regazo de Lucy.

– ¿are? –Lucy miró atónita a Natsu en su regazo… ¡¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Y además, ¿Por qué con ella? – ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?

– Nya, me quiero quedar contigo. –habló sin más preámbulos. Lucy abrió los ojos con expresión sorprendida y cautivada.

– oh… – suspiraron las demás chicas desilusionadas. Mirajane salió con ojos en círculos y apenas manteniéndose en pie.

– ¡aye! Si Natsu quiere estar con Lucy yo también. –Lucy y Natsu miraron a Happy, interrogativos. –es que somos equipo ¿no? –Lucy no parecía estar segura de que dos nekos VARONES vivieran con ella. –y te ayudare a cuidar de Natsu-nya. Soy un neko ¿no? .punto para Happy. Lucy suspiró.

– va. Ambos se quedaran en mi casa –ambos nekos pusieron ojos de maravilla – ¡pero solo hasta que descubramos lo que le pasó a Natsu!

– ¡aye sir! –gritaron ambos nekos. Lucy volvió a suspirar. ¿Era buena idea que viviera con sus compañeros de equipo?

– Pero… –todos voltearon a ver a Gray. – si Natsu es un neko ¿no deben tratarlo como tal? –Lucy palideció.

– ¿Qué quieres dar a entender? –preguntó Macao.

– Si Natsu ahora es un neko se deberá tratar y cuidar como tal. –Lucy estaba atónita. ¡Por todos los cielos tenía que cuidar de Natsu como si fuera un niño! Pero con cola y orejas…

– ¡claro que no! –Natsu se levantó en cuatro patas pero terminó cayendo nuevamente sobre el regazo de Lucy. A los demás les apareció una gota sobre la cabeza.

– Gray tiene razón –habló Romeo. –Natsu-nii es un neko pero no como Happy, que puede pararse en dos patas. –apenas terminó de hablar Romeo vio a Natsu con un aura azul sobre él.

– Ya no quiero ser un neko –el gremio rompió a reír. Neko-Natsu se deprimió aun más. Lucy suspiró y se levantó abrazando al neko rosadito.

– Entonces les dejo esto a ustedes. Yo cuidare de Natsu mientras ustedes averiguan como se convirtió en un neko. –Happy, Lucy y neko-Natsu salieron de Fairy Tail. Erza se levantó y se preparó para salir.

– andando Gray, Wendy, Charle. –habló Erza cercana a la puerta.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Gray mientras se iba acercando a al pelirroja.

– por Neko. –los chicos quedaron desconcertados con la respuesta de Erza. ¿Por qué iban a buscar un neko? O… ¿a eso se refería realmente Erza?

°°°EN LA CASA DE LUCY°°°

– Bien. –Lucy puso sus manos sobre sus caderas sin dejar de ver al par de nekos. –tengo unas reglas para ustedes dos.

– ¿reglas? –ambos nekos estaban perdidos. Lucy nunca les había puesto reglas y era raro que lo hiciera. Es más, ¿para qué? Si de igual manera no las cumplirían.

– Así es. –Lucy asintió y prosiguió con sus "reglas" –la primera regla. Ustedes dormirán en el suelo. –volvieron a asentir. –no vaciaran mi nevera. –nuevamente asintieron los dos nekos. –y lo más importante, no invadirán mis cosas. –por unos segundos los dos nekos vacilaron en asentir o no, más al ver a Lucy cruzarse de brazo esperando su respuesta terminaron por asentir por tercera vez.

– tengo una pregunta. –Lucy levantó una ceja. Neko-Natsu continuó hablando. – ¿Cómo que invadir tu espacio?

Lucy hizo cara de pocos amigos. –sabes a lo que me refiero con eso Natsu.

– no le digas así. –Lucy y neko-Natsu miraron con confusión a Happy. –es Natsu-nya.

– ay por dios… –Lucy dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. "Natsu-nya" y Happy se quedaron en el sillón un rato.

– No puedo creerlo… tener que cuidar de dos nekos, y que uno sea Natsu… fue lo peor que me pudo haber tocado –Lucy suspiró. – Por lo menos no me han molestado durante estas horas… –de pronto Lucy se calló a meditar. Ambos nekos no la habían molestado todavía…

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el sillón Lucy se detuvo para ver con ternura como Natsu-nya y Happy dormían sobre el sillón. – bueno… quizá siendo neko Natsu ya no será tan desastroso. –Lucy miró a ambos nekos unos instantes más, y sonriendo, se dirigió a cocinarse algo. –descansen chicos.

°°°CON ERZA, GRAY, WENDY Y CHARLE°°°

– ¿segura que encontrando a un neko encontraremos la respuesta a nuestras dudas? –Gray seguía desconfiando en el plan de Erza. ¿Cómo un neko lo ayudaría con el problema de Natsu?

– no buscaremos un neko de verdad. –los chicos se mostraron confusos. –iremos a comprar un pastel de fresa en forma de neko.

A los chicos les cayó una enorme piedra con la palabra "estúpidos" grabado en ella. Por un momento habían creído que un neko los ayudaría. Pero… eso aun no explicaba todo.

– ¿y por qué mencionaste un neko? –preguntó Wendy tratando de superar el momento de estupidez por parte de todos.

– es una nueva pastelería que se llama "Neko de fresa". –y nuevamente una piedra con la palabra "estúpidos" aun más grande que la primera les cayó a los chicos. A Erza solo se le veían las mejillas sonrosadas al imaginarse el sabor de esos pasteles de fresa.

– ¿y por qué nos dijiste que te acompañáramos? –terminó de preguntar Charle.

– Porque si. Estoy de buen humor.

– Ah… ja… ja… jaja… –los chicos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente mientras veían a la alegre Erza con un aura llena de corazoncitos, brillo rosa y pastelitos flotando.

–… me siento estúpido. –a Gray se le apareció una gota en la cabeza. Wendy y Charle por otra parte tenían un aura sombría sobre ellas.

°°°DE REGRESO CON LUCY°°°

– ¡KYAA! ¡NATSU DEJA ESOOO! –un rosadito neko arañaba con desesperación una bolsa llena de leche queriendo comerla en lo que Lucy trataba de apartarlo con varios rasguños en la cara. – ¡ya te doy, espera un poco!

– ¡nya quiero leche! ¡Quiero leche, quiero leche, quiero leche, quiero leche NYA!

– ¡aye Natsu-nya! ¡Yo te la doy! –Happy agarró la bolsa de leche y se acercó a Natsu-nya para dárselo. Solo que apenas se dio cuenta de esto el neko rosado atacó a Happy y corrió a esconderse con la bolsa de leche en su hocico.

– ese idiota es más peligroso siendo neko…

– aye…

–… ahora mi cara está toda rasguñada…

Y esto apenas era el primer día cuidando de Natsu-nya. Pero, lo que nadie se imaginaba… ¡era que…!

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Lucy cuida de Natsu-nya y éste se vuelve loco por el atún y la leche? ¿Sobrevivirá a sus afiladas y peligrosas garras felinas? ¿Por qué a Erza le gusta el pastel de fresa? ¿Qué prefieren, neko o inu? ¿Qué es eso que nadie se imagina aun? ¿Y por qué carajos estoy diciendo estas preguntas en vez de terminar el capitulo de una vez?_

_¡Esto y más en el siguiente cap…! ¿Y por qué ahora le hago como narrador de anime? ¡En fin! Comenten y ojala sea de su agrado este fanfic que creo será de al menos 5 capítulos._

**_P.D: creo que actualizaré más pronto de lo que pensaba. ¿Buena noticia, no?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 3: ¡Neko Culpable!

La luz solar se filtró por la ventana de Lucy. La rubia poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos pero… – ¡KYAA N-NATSU FUERA DE MI CAMA! –un neko rosado cayó al suelo despertándose con el golpe.

– ¡kkk! Déjame dormir Lucy – Natsu– nya se estiró un poco y volvió a subir a la cama de Lucy, a lo cual, como consecuencia, terminó por salir desde la ventana hasta quien sabe donde.

– ¡eres un neko pervertido!

– ¿Qué pasó Lucy? –Happy salió de la cama de Lucy, dándole un susto– ¡¿Desde cuando esos nekos estaban en SU cama?

Caminando en quien sabe que lugar de Magnolia, Natsu– nya olfateaba el olor a comida, asaltando más de un puesto y huyendo de los dueños y los perros. Los demás por otro lado parecían darle igual que Natsu fuera neko. Después de todo no podría causar más problemas de los que ya traía como chico. ¿O no?

– ¡NYA SALVENME!

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

– ¿y Natsu-nya, Lucy? –Lucy comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Mirajane la miró con duda unos segundos.

– je… es una historia cómica…

– ¡Lucy pateó a Natsu-nya y no sabe donde está!

– ¡Happy! –Lucy miró al neko con ojos asesinos unos momentos, pero su atención se dirigió a la puerta cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente hasta lograr diferenciar un maullido.

– ¡NYA TASUKETE! –de pronto ala puerta del gremio se abrió y Natsu– nya corrió hacia el regazo de Mirajane, donde se encontraba a salvo.

– ¿are? ¿Natsu-nya? –el neko temblaba con miedo mientras sostenía en su boca un pescado. Pero sin contestarle a Mirajane decenas de hombres entraron al gremio mirando al neko con rabia.

– ¡kkk! ¡Déjenme en paz nya!

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Macao apareció junto con Wacaba y Romeo. Los hombres comenzaron a gritar todos al mismo tiempo confundiendo al hombre. – ¡uno a la vez que no se les entiende!

– ¡ese neko me robó mi leche!

– ¡a mí tres pescados!

– ¡se comió mi desayuno!

– ¡y queremos que nos paguen! –terminaron del resto de los vendedores hombres y mujeres. Macao miró a Natsu-nya sombríamente. El neko palideció y se engarruñó a Mira.

°°°EN CASA DE LUCY°°°

– No puedo creer que le hayas costado tan caro a Macao, Natsu –reprendía Lucy al neko rosado.

– Nya pero si no es mi culpa –el neko bajó la cabeza –tenía hambre nya.

– Natsu-nya sigue igual que siempre –Happy suspiró. Lucy también. De no haber salido del gremio a tiempo Macao hubiera sacado a patadas a Natsu-nya. Nunca se imaginó que le saldría tan caro pagarles a todos aquellos vendedores por culpa del neko.

°°°CON ERZA, GRAY, WENDY Y CHARLE°°°

– ¿otra vez iremos a comer tu estúpido pastel de fresa en forma de neko? –preguntó Gray algo sentido por lo sucedido ayer.

– Nunca vuelvas a decirle estúpido a los pasteles de fresa –Gray asintió con miedo al ver un aura roja alrededor de Erza.

– Entonces, si no vamos a comprar tu pastel, ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Charle con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

– Esta vez buscaremos algo que nos ayude a descubrir quien convirtió en neko a Natsu.

– ¿Dónde Erza-san? –Wendy dudaba mucho –no es fácil descubrir algo sin pistas.

– ¡NYA, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! –los 4 chicos dirigieron su atención a una chica semi-neko salir de una pescadería bufando molesta por no haber conseguido su pescado.

Todos los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros y sin más que decir se lanzaron sobre la neko. – ¡KYAA ¿ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS? -la neko dio un salto y cayó de pie, comenzando a correr antes de que lograran atraparla.

– ¡que no se escape! –gritó Erza sin dejar de perseguir a la pobre y asustada neko.

– ¡NYA ALÉJENSE DE MÍÍÍ! –y así, los 4 chicos comenzaron a perseguir a la neko por toda Magnolia mientras la gente los miraba con una gota sobre la cabeza y sonrisas nerviosas.

°°°NUEVAMENTE EN EL GREMIO°°°

– Fue muy grosero haber enloquecido Macao –reprendía Wacaba al hombre. –Natsu es Natsu siendo o no un neko.

– Natsu-nii es muy glotón otosan ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? –Macao se encontraba blanco en una esquina con un aura depresiva sobre él. Su dinero se había esfumado más rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

– are, are, Natsu-nya es algo problemático. –Lisanna, Cana y las demás chicas asintieron.

– Pero es muy kawaii –mencionó Lisanna con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

– Lucy tiene suerte de cuidarlo –habló Kinana en dirección a Macao con un vaso con té. – ¿gustan té? –Wacaba y Romeo asintieron. Macao negó con la cabeza.

– Quizá que Natsu sea neko no es tan malo como parece –Cana le dio un trago a su barril para continuar hablando –dudo que así dé más pleitos.

– Gii hii –apareció Gajeel dándole un susto a las chicas. –no podrá defenderse como antes.

– Gajeel no le harás nada a Natsu –dijo Levy de brazos cruzados reprendiendo al Dragón Slayer. Gajeel hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos también. –aunque hagas pucheros.

– ojala Gray-sama fuera un neko. Así Juvia lo cuidaría siempre –de la nada aprecio Juvia con sus ojos perdidos entre fantasías chibis de Gray como neko y ella juntos…

– c-claro… –sobre la cabeza de los chicos apareció una gota. Juvia aun seguía con sus fantasías. Las demás dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

°°°CAMINO AL GREMIO°°°

– ¡achuss! –estornudó Gray. –creo que alguien está hablando de mí.

– si… Juvia. –Gray palideció. Erza, Wendy y Charle rieron.

– ¡NYA ESTO SE LLAMA SECUESTRO! ¡NO ME PUEDEN SECUESTRAR NYA! –amarrada de pies y manos sobre un palo se encontraba la semi-neko siendo llevada por Erza y Gray en dirección al gremio.

– Erza-san ¿crees que ella tiene la respuesta? –Erza no dijo nada. Solo esperaba que fuera cierto.

°°°MINUTOS DESPUÉS°°°

– ¿Qué necesitan? –preguntó Lucy con Natsu-nya entre sus brazos. –Y además… –Lucy miró a la semi-neko con duda. – ¿Quién es ella?

– Se llama Katy –contestó Erza antes de que la neko lo hiciera. –creemos que puede tener la información que necesitamos.

– ¿en serio? –Lucy no parecía segura de que fuera cierto eso. De pronto…

– nya, esperen un momento… -Natsu-nya observó a Katy por unos momentos. La semi-neko hizo lo mismo.

– ¡YO TE CONOZCO! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. – ¡ERES AQUELLA PERSONA QUE VI HACE 4 DÍAS!

_°°°FLASHBACK°°°_

_Natsu caminaba de regreso a su casa después de haber realizado un trabajo con Lucy y Happy. Pero en el camino se encontró con una semi-neko (Katy) y un semi-inu que peleaban porque ambos creían que la vida de su especie era menos divertida que la de su compañero._

– _¡te digo que ser neko es más aburrido que ser inu! –renegaba la semi-neko con su compañero._

– _¡y yo te digo que ser inu es menos divertido que ser neko! –Natsu se detuvo para escuchar la pelea entre ambos compañeros hasta que estos se dieron cuenta de ello. De tal modo que el inu le habló. –oye tú peli-rosa._

– _¿are? ¿Yo?-el inu asintió. – ¿Qué ocurre?_

– _¿verdad que ser inu es más aburrido que ser neko?_

– _¡te digo que es lo contrario!_

– _a mí me gustaría más ser un neko. Suena más interesante –contestó Natsu inocentemente. El inu comenzó a hacer fiesta y se marchó victorioso._

_Natsu, sin creer que algo malo pudiera salir de su respuesta, también se marchó, pero la neko hizo de las suyas. Lo siguió sigilosamente y cuando Natsu se encontraba dormido le hizo un conjuro gatuno para después perderse de vista._

°°°PRESENTE°°°

– entonces esta neko tuvo la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Natsu. –Katy palideció. Erza se veía molesta y peligrosa. Desvió la mirada y vio a Macao tronar sus dedos.

–po tu culpa Natsu me costó mucho dinero. Así que tú me lo pagaras –dijo en un tono nada común con la finalidad de asustar a la neko.

– ¡convertir a la gente en neko no es de hombres! –Katy se encrespó como nunca antes con el grito de Elfman. Natsu-nya también se veía molesto.

– n-nya… -Katy estaba en problemas, cuando… – ¡miren es atún! ¡Y-y pasteles!

– ¿atún nya?

– ¿pasteles? ¿De fresa?

– ¡no se distraigan con eso! –pero cuando voltearon hacia Katy la neko ya no se encontraba presente. Se había escapado.

– nya, no había atún –Natsu-nya se deprimió.

– Ni pasteles –Erza estaba igual.

– ¡dejaron escapar a quien tenía la solución del problema de Natsu! –gritó Lucy furiosa pero ni Erza ni Natsu-nya le hicieron caso.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí este capitulo de Neko, Rubia, Fairy Tail! ¿Acaso Natsu regresara a ser humano o se quedara como neko por desquite de Katy? ¿A dónde se fue ella? ¿Ayudara a los chicos con su problema gatuno? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo! _

_Por cierto Katy es un personaje neko creada por mí que tiene la habilidad de usar magia para convertir a la gente._

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Perdón por no actualizar pronto, solo puedo decir como excusa que la inspiración me llegó poco a poco y tuve asuntos que atender como lo son mi pagina y mis historias originales, pero de nada me sirve disculparme así que mejor... a continuar el fanfic!_**

**_Por cierto, LucyDragneelHeartfilia inu es perro, no sé si eso no lo entendiste o yo me confundí jeje. Y sobre el NaLu, lo estoy dejando como sorpresa *w* espero el momento más indicado para ponerlo *0*_**

* * *

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 4: ¡Si Invades Mi Espacio Me Acostumbrarás A Ti!

Las cosas no estaban bien. Iban de mal en peor. Es decir, ¿qué tan dificil era para más de una decena de personas encontrar una semi-neko? Pero eso no era lo peor.

– minna ¿aun no la encuentran? –Lucy miraba a los chicos, esperanzada en que éstos ya tuvieran la localización de Katy.

– no... aun no –Lucy suspiró. Erza y Gray la miraron curiosos. ¿Cuál era el problema ahora? Natsu-nya era un gran amigo de Lucy. ¿Por qué ella ponía esa cara si era su amigo con quien convivía más de lo normal? Oh bueno, quizá era eso.

– ¿y ya tienen alguna´pista? –ambos chicos negaron. Lucy volvió a suspirar.

– ¿Por qué quieres que la encontremos tan pronto? –preguntó Gray. –estos dos días Natsu no ha causado problemas al gremio.

–estos dos días ha estado invadiendo mi espacio. Ayer entró al baño sin avisar. –a Lucy le aparecieron un par de lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡casi me ve desnuda! –de pronto Cana, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman y el resto de los chicos se encontraban alrededor de Lucy escuchando su trágica historia. – ¿are? ¿Y ustedes?

– Lu-chan no te preocupes, la encontraremos -dijo Levy intentando levantarle los ánimos a Lucy.

– gi hii –Gajeel empujó a Levy para entrometerse en la plática –aunque no creo que sea problema para una mujer pasar tiempo con el chico... –antes de terminar su frase un bloque de hierro le cayó encima a Gajeel y lo calló. Levy tenía una venita resaltada por el empujón de Gajeel.

– ¡minna-san encontré una pista! –gritó Wendy apenas entrando al gremio. Todos se levantaron, incluyendo a Lucy, y se acercaron a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

Natsu-nya y Happy se encontraban en casa de Lucy haciendo quien sabe qué cosas que a la rubia no le iba a agradar saber...

– ¿qué encontraste Wendy? –preguntó Macao mientras la niña y su exceed arrastraban una bolsa para sacar lo que había dentro de ella.

– ¡esto! –gritaron al unísono. A los chicos les apareció un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Frente a ellos estaba un semi-inu o más bien dicho EL semi-inu compañero de Katy.

– are, are... –Mirajane también se encontraban confundida. –es un semi- inu.

– este inu es el comañero de Katy. Él nos puede llevar a ella. –habló Charle haciendo que Lucy sonriera.

– ¡¿en serio? ¡Eso sería sugoi! –decía con ojitos esperanzados.

– a-are... ¿como llegue aquí? –preguntó el inu con un duda.

– pero... etto... –a Lucy se le fueron los ánimos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –el único problema es que debemos cuidarlo mientras tanto. –y apenas terminó de hablar todas las chicas a excepción de Lucy se abalanzaron contra Wendy hasta arrebatarle el semi-inu. Erza se quedó con él (uuh... pobrecito del chico)

– yo me quedaré con este inu para sacarle información y encontrar a esa neko más rápido –al pobre chico le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

– t-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-guau...

°°°EN CASA DE LUCY°°°

– ¡Natsu-nya no hagas eso! -Happy perseguía por todos lados a Natsu-nya intentando quitarle cierta prenda del hocico. – ¡Lucy se enojara si ve lo que le hiciste a toda su ropa! ¡Y deja eso!

– ¡nya, déjame divertir Happy! –Natsu-nya soltó la prenda del hocico y saltó a la ventana para sacarle la lengua a Happy. –¡lll, no me dejan divertir aquí, nya! –y sin más que decir Nats-nya dio un salto para salir de la casa.

– ¡Oi Natsu-nya matte! –al salir también por la ventana Happy miró a Natsu-nya con la cara en los... atributos de Lucy. Pero no duró mucho tiempo...

– ¡KYAA NATSU PERVERTIDO!

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

– por última vez, ¿donde está esa neko? –el pobre inu temblaba de miedo mientras Erza seguía intimidándolo desde hacia más de una hora.

– Erza matte –Gray se entrometió para que la pelirroja dejara de asustar al inu. –intimidarlo no servirá. Seamos amables.

– tch –Erza frunció el ceño. –como sea.

Cana, Juvia, Wendy y el resto de las chicas se encontraban de pies cruzados viendo a Gray intentar hacer hablar al semi-inu y a Erza mirar de reojo el poco avance que había tenido ella, pero que Gray no.

– etto... Katy me matara si lo hago-guau –se excusó el chico. –ella es peligrosa.

– no más que Erza -el chico palideció.

– e-está bien-guau. Te lo diré. –todos pusieron atención y se fueron acercando poco a poco al inu. –Katy está...

°°°OTRA VEZ EN CASA DE LUCY°°°

Lucy se encontraba molesta. Furiosa. Natsu-nya estaba con un gran chcihcón en la cabeza y una venda en su patita por la terrible paliza -maltrato contra animales- que esta le había dado.

– gomen Lucy, nya. –Lucy seguía sin hacer caso. –fue algo que salió así... yo no quise nya. –el neko se iba poniendo cada vez más y más triste.

– aye Lucy, Natsu-nya tiene razón- –Lucy seguía sin hablar. – ¿quieres un pescado para alegrarte?

La rubia se levantó y se encerró en su habitación. Natsu-nya y Happy suspiraron. Era la primera vez que Lucy se enojaba con ellos y era raro... y triste.

La noche había caído y nuestros dos nekos especiales se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Lucy comiendo pescado. Al parecer la rubia se había quedado dormida porque ni siquiera había ido a la cocina a comer.

Los chicos en el gremio se dirigían a donde Katy se encontraba y otros más ya se encontraban durmiendo. No pasó mucho y Natsu-nya y Happy entraron con cuidado a la habitación de Lucy a descansar.

°°°HORAS DESPUÉS°°°

Eran cercas de las 4 de la madrugada y Natsu-nya se trepó a la cama de Lucy, adormilado todavía. Así había sucedido todas esas noches, Natsu-nya adormilado se iba a dormir con Lucy y olvidaba bajarse. Pero esta vez el neko rosado se acercó a Lucy y le dio un beso en la nariz para acurrucarse entre su cuello y dormir.

No le gustaba que se enojara con él o que no estuviera con sus ánimos de siempre. Lo siguiente él no lo creyó.

– duerme bien Natsu –habló Lucy como un susurro para abrazar al neko.

Consternado, confundido, sorprendido... Natsu no pudo dormir. Es decir... ¡Lucy estaba despierta y no le molestó que Natsu-nya se trepara a su cama y le diera un beso! claro, era un beso de neko ¡pero seguía siendo un neko!

Toda la noche el rosado neko permaneció con la cara sonrojada, abrazado por Lucy. Quizá estaba adormilada. Quizá Lucy soñaba y habló en voz alta. Oh genial eso no lo arreglaba. Ahora la idea de pensar en que Lucy soñaba con él lo dejaba sin palabras.

Vaya suerte la de ese neko...

¿Qué le sucede a Natsu-nya? ¿Por qué Lucy hizo eso? ¿Acaso ese neko está invadiendo el espacio de Lucy al propósito para estar cerca de ella más tiempo? ¿Por qué Erza es tan intimidante? ¿Ese inu es un traidor para Katy? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿La encontraron? ¿Quieren un beso de parte de Natsu-nya? ¡Gaah deja las preguntas para después!

Estas y más preguntas en el siguiente capitulo: ¡Eres Un Traidor! :D comenten! y denme ideas! :)

* * *

**_Perdonen que no sea muy largo este cap, la inspiración no fue muy fuerte pero no quería dejar el fanfic sin capitulo otro día más. Como ven aquí estoy poniendo ya un poco más de NaLu, espero sea de su agrado._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 5: ¡Eres Un Traidor!

Lucy, Natsu-nya y Happy seguían dormidos... era una linda mañana muy apacible en Magnolia... esperen un poco... ¡que carajos, no era nada apacible!

– ¡voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir!... –repetía una y otra vez Katy meneando su cola con miedo y corriendo por Magnolia buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Apenas le habían sacado la información a ese inu todo Fairy Tail estaba en su búsqueda y no le quedaba de otra la neko más que el correr y esconderse.

Gracias a Kami que era escurridoza y sabía donde esconderse, o la hubieran atrapado apenas descubrieron su vieja localización. –a menos que huya... no estaré a salvo –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la neko al imaginarse a Erza. – ¡eso es! –un foquito se le prendió sobre la cabeza de la neko. –ya sé como librarme de todos ellos...

La neko dio media vuelta decidida a librarse del gremio, tronó sus dedos y se preparó, pero al darse la vuelta todos se lanzaron a ella y el temor le ganó. Apenas se levantaron Katy otra vez corría para salvarse de los chicos. – ¡que no se escape! –y de nuevo dio inicio la persecución por Magnolia.

°°°EN CASA DE LUCY°°°

Un golpe despertó a Lucy bruscamente. Soltando a Natsu-nya la rubia se acercó a la ventana de donde retrocedió con fuerza hasta caer al suelo. – ¿q-qué diablos...? –frente a Lucy se encontraba Gray sentado en el marco de la ventana. – ¿qué haces aquí Gray?

– Erza y los demás están persiguiendo a Katy. Decidí venir a ver como te está yendo –la rubia palideció. Si Gray descubría que había dormido junto a Natsu-nya correrían rumores nada agradables. –por cierto ¿y ese idiota?

– E-etto... –Lucy comenzó a tartamudear. ¡¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? –está t-tomando... ¡un baño! –Gray se mostró confundido.

– ¿Un baño? ¿Natsu? –Lucy asintió. –pero es un neko...

– No voy a bañarlo yo. Que lo haga él como pueda. –Gray asintió. Eso tenía lógica.

– Bueno... creo que tienes todo bajo control. –Gray miró a Lucy unos momentos. –si necesitas ayuda solo pídela. –Lucy asintió. Gray se marchó.

La chica suspiró. –sali con suerte hoy... pero –Lucy vio a Natsu-nya dormir. De pronto su rostro se sonrojó. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué habrá pensado Natsu-nya con lo sucedido? Lucy volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar.

°°°EN OTOR LUGAR°°°

– ¡Eres un traidor, nya! –gritaba Katy amenazando al pobre inu que ya de por si había quedado traumado con Erza. – ¡¿por qué me delataste, nya?

– Era yo o tú. Sabes la respuesta a eso-guau. –Katy miró al inu con odio. Si de por si era claro que los nekos e inus se odiaban, pero con ellos no ERA así... hasta ahora.

– Ahora todos ellos me persiguen. ¿Qué haré, nya?

– ¿Por qué no solo vuelves al chico a como era antes-guau? –Katy negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no?

– Me gustaría que por lo menos una vez acepten que ser gato no es tan emocionante como ser perro nya. –Katy se sentó meneando su cola. –es más difícil que emocionante.

– ¿No crees que eso lo hace emocionante? –un golpe fue lo que el inu recibió en la cabeza. –hm... solo decía-guau-

– Debo quitarlos de mi camino antes de que me hagan daño nya. –Katy se levantó del suelo con una idea en mente. –y ya sé como hacerlo –el inu la miró como si se tratara de una antagonista (lo es un poco por ser la causante del problema de Natsu) –es la idea más brillante que he tenido en mi vida, nya

– Siento que no es nada bueno-guau... –susurró el inu.

– ¡Nyajajajaja! –comenzó a reír Katy como loca –cof cof... diablos dejaré de reír así –y después de una risa malvada interrumpida, Katy desapareció de vista.

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

– Iremos con Lucy –habló Erza acompañada con Mirajane, Lisanna y Juvia.

– Pero tiene todo bajo control –dijo Gray sin saber por qué las chicas querían ir con Lucy.

– No vamos a ayudar a Lucy, sino por otra cosa –contestó Mirajane.

– Erza-san... –interrumpió Wendy – ¿qué hago yo?

– Hmm... –Erza se quedó pensando. Wendy era una niña, y tenía a Charle como compañera... – ¿po qué no vienes con nosotras? solo seremos mujeres. –Wendy aun no sabía por qué solo eran mujeres, pero terminó aceptando con una linda sonrisa.

– Gray-sama, Juvia te extrañara mucho. ¿Tú tambipen extrañaras a Juvia? –Gray se hizo el sordo y omenzó a silbar para irse alejando poo a poco. –¡Gray-sama eres malo! –Juvia comenzó a lloriquear.

A las chicas les apareció una gota en la cabeza. Gray se alejó lo másposible de Juvia, la pobre chica parecía que moriría de tristeza.

°°°MINUTOS DESPUÉS°°°

– Minna –Lucy entró con Natsu-nya y Happy a su lado– necesito que cuiden de Natsu por mí un par de horas. –Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Cana, Levy y Kinana eran los únicos que se encontraban en el gremio mientras los demás etsaban en otro lugar y las chicas esperando a Lucy en su casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo sentir a Lucy aliviada. – ¿A dónde irás Lucy, nya? –preguntó Natsu-nya sin querer separarse de la pierna de la chica, pero Happy lo alejó para que la rubia pudiera irse.

– Iré con las chicas, de compras.

– Así que eso era lo que quería hacer Erza... –Lucy asintió y se fue del gremio. Natsu se mostró triste.

– Entonces nos vemos después Natsu, minna.

Apenas se fue Lucy, Gajeel y Gray se acercaron al neko con una risita maldosa. Natsu-nya no entendía la razón de su risa pero no le sorprendía.

– Gii hii –comenzó a reír Gajeel –parece que cierto neko se acostumbró a su dueña-

– ¿D-dueña? –Natsu-nya estaba desconcertado.

– No te hagas Natsu –se entrometió Gray –todo este tiempo has estado con Lucy, y podría asegurar que pareces su mascota.

– ... ¡QUÉ¡ ¡CLARO QUE NO! –comenzó a negar las cosas Natsu-nya. Gray y Gajell comenzaron a reírse del neko que pasaba de rosa a rojo.

– Oi, dejen a Natsu-nii –se metió Romeo para ayudar a Natsu-nya –es tierno que se encariñe más con Lucy-nee.

– ¡QUE NO! –comenzó a negar rotundamente Natsu-nya en vano ya que ninguno de los tres chicos le hacia ni un poquito de caso.

– Minna dejen de molestar a Natsu –entró Levy para defender al neko. Kinana también asintió para reprender a los chicos.

– Es un neko. Se ven muy mal haciendo eso ¿verdad Cana? –Kinana se calló al ver a Cana jalarle la cola a Natsu-nya y burlarse de él junto con Gray y Gajeel. El pobre neko comenzaba a encresparse y ponerse más rojo de lo que creía poder estar.

– Así que por fin te das cuenta eh –Cana le arrancó un pelo a la cola de Natsu-nya

– ¡NYA! ... ¿are? ¿Darme cuenta de qué? –Cana estaba seria, pero con un toque de burla que Natsu-nya no comprendía. Todos se burlaban del pobre neko y Happy lo único que hacia era comer un pescado de quien sabe donde.

– De que esa rubia te gusta, nekito –terminó su frase con una sonrisa burlesca.

– Gii hii –Natsu se quedó sin palabras. ¿Gustarle Lucy? ¡Por kami! ¡Ella le daba de comer! era normal que le agradara.

Además, siempre le había agradado Lucy. Dormir con ella, estar con ella, trabajar con ella... no podía decir que soñar con ella porque no era cierto... ¿o si? – NYA, ¡DEJEN DE MOLESTAR! –gritó más que furioso Natsu-nya –¡Happy di algo!

– Aye... –Happy se preparó para hablar –... ¿pero que digo Natsu-nya?

– ¡Lo que se, nya!

– ¡aye sir! ¡Natsu-nya ha dormido con Lucy todo este tiemp...! –Natsu-nya se abalanzó contra Happy para callarlo. Todos, incluyendo a Levy y Kinana, no pudieron evitar mostrar una sonrisa pícara, pero tierna en las chicas.

– ¡Eso no Happy, nya!

– Te guussssta –hablaron como Happy los demás chicos. Natsu-nya volteó a verlos con un brillo malvado al momento de afilar sus garritas de neko. Algo iba a suceder... Natsu-nya al fin y al cabo era Natsu pero en neko...

– Nya... –fue lo único que dijo para después abalanzarse contra Gray y Gajeel,los responsables de que comenzara la burla.

¿Será cierto que Natsu-nya se ha enamorado de Lucy después de ese beso? ¿Por qué el rosado neko se pone así cuando hablan de ese tema? ¿Natsu-nya ha soñado con Lucy O_O? ¿Qué compraran Lucy, Erza y las demás chicas y por qué? ¿Cuál es el plan de Katy y por qué diablos se ríe así?

Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo: Mi Linda Neko :D (P.D: no soy buena con los títulos XD a veces nada que ver)

* * *

**_Esta ve me sentí más inspirada, y quizá, puede que para hoy tenga el siguiente :D pero aviso que quizá mañana no actualice ya que es mi cumpleaños y trataré de celebrarlo sin estar tanto tiempo en la lap XD_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 6: Mi Linda Neko

Después de haber ido de compras Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy y Charle se encontraban camino a Fairy Tail con un par cada una mientras la rubia llevaba cargando dos en cada mano. – ¿No creen que compramos mucho?

Erza ignoró a la rubia. Claro, si tenía un pastelito de fresa como el que tenía en sus manos no era para sorprenderse que estuviera más metida en el sabor que en lo demás.

– Sospecho que no me están haciendo caso –y era así por lo menos con Mira y Lisanna que platicaban con Juvia, y Erza con su pastel.

– Lucy-san no tienes que dudar –le sonrió Wendy.

– Todas hicimos esto porque estamos de acuerdo con que funcionara –la chica bajó la mirada para ver una prenda dentro de la bolsa. Se sonrojó.

– E-etto… ¿seguras que es buena idea? –Charle y Wendy suspiraron. Llevaba preguntando eso todo el camino, ¡desde que entraron a la tienda y la hicieron probarse la ropa!

– ¿Gray-sama estará feliz si me visto así?

– ¡Claro Juvia! –exclamaron ambas albinas al mismo tiempo. –te verás hermosa y Gray no negara tu belleza. –la peli-azul asintió con ojos maravillados.

– Etto… ¿minna? –las chicas miraron a Lucy con curiosidad.

– Lucy –Mirajane se aproximó a la rubia –no tienes porque estar nerviosa. ¡Funcionara!

– Y no lo decimos porque es la vigésima vez que te lo decimos. –Lisanna sonrió. –sino porque es verdad.

– Natsu es un neko. Un hombre y un neko. –habló Erza después de haberse terminado su pastel. –no hay mejor opción que esta. Se sentirá cómodo y contento.

– Será lo mejor que pudimos haberle hecho –Mirajane y Lisanna asintieron.

– Si a Gray-sama le gustara a Natsu también –a Wendy le apareció una gota en la cabeza. Era mal ejemplo ya que Gray nunca le hacia caso a Juvia.

– E-etto… yo creo que si funcionara –intentó ayudar Wendy. Lucy seguía viéndose insegura.

– ¿No confían en mí? –preguntó Charle cruzándose de brazos. ¡Ella era una neko y no confiaban en su idea! Lucy suspiró. Eso esperaba o de lo contrario estaría haciendo una estupidez muy vergonzosa.

Pero… extrañamente a Lucy ya no parecía importarle pasar vergüenza frente a Natsu. Quizá se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que hacer lo que iba a hacer no sería estúpido o vergonzoso. Al fin y al cabo había dormido con él en más de una ocasión. Toda la semana…

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

Cuando las chicas entraron al gremio observaron con sorpresa a las chicas, Happy y Romeo rasguñados de la cara y a Natsu-nya dándoles una paliza felina a Gray y Gajeel, rasguñándolos por todos lados y soltando maullidos como loco mientras el par de chicos intentaban escapar del alocado y rabioso neko rosado.

– ¡imbécil deja de atacarnos! –pero por más que intentaban aplacar al neko, más lo hacían enojar.

– ¡NYA, BOLA DE CABRONES!

– ¡NATSU! –de repente el neko se detuvo con sus garras sobre Gajeel para ver a Lucy cruzada de brazos con una mirada que decía sin la necesidad de palabras "déjalos en paz"

Sin la necesidad de que hablara más, Natsu-nya dejó de arañar a Gray y Gajeel y a pesar del castigo corrió hacia Lucy con ojos de neko inocente y alegre. Lucy suspiró y se hincó para permitirle al neko que se sentara en su regazo. No podía regañar esa linda carita que tenía Natsu-nya.

– Sugoi Lucy, detuviste a Natsu-nya con solo hablarle –habló Happy mirando al ya relajado neko rosado acurrucado en el regazo de Lucy.

– Antes de que llegué Macao me voy con Natsu –y sin más ni menos, Lucy salió del gremio casi corriendo por temor a que apareciera Macao y se pusiera como aquella vez. Pero se había olvidado de Happy...

– ¿Ustedes también? –las chicas asintieron. Erza ahogó una risita. Que Cana, Levy y Kinana estuvieran arañadas de la cara les daba un toque cómico que ni Erza podía ocultar.

– No es gracioso –refunfuñó Cana.

– Etto… por cierto –interrumpió Levy señalando a Gajeel y Gray – ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

– Lo que supongo que servirá será no acercarlos a Natsu –Erza miró sobretodo a Gray – ¿entendido?

– SI –hablaron agotados los dos después de correr como locos para que Natsu no los atacara… aunque no funcionó.

– Neko estúpido –masculló Gajeel. Levy río en silencio.

°°°CAMINO A LA CASA DE LUCY°°°

– ¿Por qué atacaste a Gajeel y Gray, Natsu? –preguntó Lucy sin estar enfadada y sin mirar al neko entre sus brazos. Natsu-nya tragó saliva.

– Etto… por nada nya–mintió el neko rosado.

– Hmm… –Lucy miró a Natsu-nya unos instantes sospechosamente. – ¿seguro?

– ¡C-claro nya! –nervioso, tartamudeando, Natsu-nya saltó al suelo y se alejó un poco de Lucy con la cara hirviendo. _Estúpido Gajeel y Gray… _–pensó para si mismo rechinando los dientes.

– ¿Are? ¿Qué pasa Natsu? –Lucy miró a neko con duda. –¿Por qué te bajas? ¿No quieres que te cargue?

– N-no nya–el pobre neko ya ni sabía que excusa poner para no echarse de cabeza. De un momento a otro le vino a la mente el lugar en el que se encontraba y a donde había caído… su cara se puso de un rojo intenso.

Era la primera vez que tenía un problema de esos ya que nunca antes había hecho lo que había hecho… es decir ¡no a todas las besaba así fuera en neko! Ni con todas quería estar, dormir… ¡kami incluso besar!

– ¿Natsu estás bien? –el neko comenzaba a hervir. Desde que Cana había hablado su cabeza y sentimientos le estaban fallando. Lucy era y siempre sería su gran amiga… ¡kami pero la había besado! –oi Natsu…

– ¡Quiero leche nya! –cambió rápido de tema.

– ¿Leche? Pero… –Lucy se quedó pensando unos segundos –ya sé, te propongo algo. –Natsu-nya se mostró curioso. –te comprare tu leche cuando lleguemos a casa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo sonriente. Natsu-nya la miró confundido. Pero no negaba que era linda sonriendo por lo que continuó observándola unos instantes más…

Quizá si se estaba enamorando… y apenas se daba cuenta. O quizá se estaba enamorando solo por el trato de Lucy hacia el neko…

°°°EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LUCY°°°

– Bien, cierra los ojos –Natsu-nya vio a Lucy irse quitando la camisa. A pesar de saber que estaba mal mantuvo los ojos abiertos pero… –te dije que los cerraras pervertido –apenas se quitó la blusa Lucy se la aventó al neko y rápidamente se cambió. Natsu-nya alzó la cabeza y poco a poco su mirada fue recorriendo a Lucy.

Delante del neko estaba Lucy con un par de orejas de neko sobre la cabeza, un short con cola, una blusa sin mangas y un par de guantes y botas que parecían las patas de un neko. Natsu-nya sonrió. Luy se veía muy bien.

– Esta es la... sorpresa –habló Lucy un poco apenada.

– ¿Por qué estás vestida como neko nya? –preguntó Natsu-nya sin dejar de ver a Lucy. Sobre todo sus atributos, que resaltaban mucho. Lucy comenzó a jugar con la cola de tela viendóse "kawaii" para Natsu-nya (hombre tenía que ser -_- XD)

– V-veras... Erza y las demás dijeron que si eras un neko... que yo me vistiera como una quizá aliviaba la carga... y te sentirías... cómodo –terminó de hablar Lucy como un susurro. – ¡p-por eso!...–Lucy bajó la cabeza –acepté hacerlo.

– Te ves muy kawaii, nya –habló Natsu-nya sin pensarlo. Rápidamente se calló y trató de cambiar el tema pero Lucy terminó abrazándolo.

– Arigatou Natsu.

– N-no necesitas agradecer nya...

– Por lo menos estoy segura de que todo este tiempo estáras contento ¿verdad?

– ¿Are? –Natsu-nya se veía confundido ante la frase de Lucy. –¿a que te refieres Lucy?

– Que todo el tiempo que seas neko usaré esta ropa.

– ¿Y para dormir también, nya? –Lucy miró a Natsu-nya con duda. ¿Por qué también cuando dormía? el rosado neko le hizo carita de ángel y terminó por asentir. –¡Eres sugoi Lucy!

Lucy suspiró y abrazó de nuevo al neko. Tanto ella como él comenzaban a hacerse MÁS UNIDOS de lo que ya eran.

– Ustedes se guusssstan –de la nada apreció Happy dándoles un susto de muerte a ambos chicos.

°°°DESPUÉS DE MEDIANOCHE°°°

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada y como se le había hecho costumbre Natsu-nya se trepó a la cama de Lucy y se acurrucó entre su cuello ronroneando. Detrás de ella podía ver la cola inmóvil de tela del traje de Lucy que hacia sentir a Natsu-nya muy feliz y cómodo.

Erza tenía razón. Natsu-nya se sentía muy a gusto con Lucy-"nya". Tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo antes de dormir. –Lucy tú eres MI linda neko... y no me molestaría ser neko si estoy siempre a tu lado... nya...

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy (junto con el otro :D) ¿Cana tendrá razón con Natsu-nya? ¿Lucy también comienza a sentir más que cariño por ese rosado neko? ¿Por qué Gajeel y Gray molestan a Natsu? ¿Será divertido arrancarle un pelo a la cola de un neko XD? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo!...cuyo nombre aun no se ._. XD

Comenten y díganme que tal se les hizo! Y gracias a quien me felicito en un comentario también :3 se te agradece mucho tu lindo gesto :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**D: muchos gomen por no actualizar pronto TT_TT las fiestas del templo, mi cumple, unos pedidos, mi papá que me manda a dormir, la poca inspiración de estos días y más asuntos no me han dado tiempo de escribir **_

_**Ayer iba a actualizar pero como mi papá lo estropeó al mandarme a dormir... en fin! he aquí el tardado capitulo XD!**_

* * *

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 7: ¿Por Qué Ahora Nos Llevamos Bien?

– Nyajajajaja –reía como loca Katy mientras salía de quien sabe donde en dirección al gremio con algo escondido entre su blusa (saben a donde me refiero) –con esto me libraré de esa bola de locos revoltosos, nya.

– Sigo creyendo que si te disculparás las cosas serían más fáciles-guau –habló el inu dandóle un susto a Katy cuando apareció también de la nada.

– ¡No me asustes imbécil, nya! –gritó refunfuñando la neko. El inu suspiró con un chichón en la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva-guau?

– Porque me traicionaste, nya –y sin más que decirle, Katy se fue riendo nuevamente y tosiendo poco después de su risa neko-malvada.

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

– Ohayo minna –habló una sonriente Lucy con Natsu-nya entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban muy contentos. Mirajane, Lisanna y las demás chicas sonrieron. Su plan había funcionado.

Aunque bueno, Lucy no iba vestida como neko ya que le daba vergüenza. Había quedado de acuerdo con Natsu-nya en vestirse de neko solamente en su casa y el rosado neko había aceptado sin refunfuñar.

Hacia 10 días desde que Natsu-nya se convirtió en neko... cosa que no le molestaba por los buenos cuidados de Lucy y la comida gratis y sin esfuerzo. Pero apenas hacia dos días las cosas se habían vuelto más... "cariñosas".

– Lu-chan veo que estás más alegre que nunca –dijo Levy sonriendo. – ¿y eso?

– No lo sé –habló con su sonrisa Lucy. Natsu-nya ronroneaba y a pesar de que Gajeel y Gray se burlaban de él, el neko los ignoró para seguir viendo a Lucy (o lo que podía ya que los atributos de la rubia le cubrían un poco la vista XD)

– ¡Gray-sama! –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gray, quien poco a poco volteó hacia atrás con una cara de "oh no...".

Su mirada cambió un poco cuando Juvia apareció vestida con un traje azul con cola y orejas de neko al igual que un par de botas y guantes con forma de garras felinas. La peli-azul se veía linda y Gray no podía evitar mirarla fijamente.

– Gi hii –Gray volvió en si cuando Gajeel le dio un codazo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo al bufar y evadir la mirada.

– ¡Gray-sama! ¿Juvia se ve linda? –preguntó Juvia sujetando del brazo a Gray.

– Gi hii –volví a reír Gajeel.

– Urusai baka –bufó Gray en dirección a Gajeel.

– ¿Gray-sama?

– E-etto... –Gray no sabía que contestar... ¿se había visto TAN obvio? Al parecer si. Gajeel seguía riendóse de él en silencio asta que Levu se acercó a él y le pisó el pie disimulando.

– ¡ay! –Gajeel miró a Levy con mirada de pocos amigos. La pequeña peli-azul sonrió a Gray y volvió a pisar a Gajeel. –oye ya basta.

– ¿are? –Lucy y Natsu-nya no sabían que sucedía. Gray casi estaba hirviendo de vergüenza y Levy queriendo aplanar el pie de Gajeel con tantos pisotones.

– ¿Gray-sama? –Mirajane llegó a tiempo antes de que Gray se viera más imbécil (si, lo que dije es lo que quise decir XD), jalando a Juvia y guiñando un ojo en dirección a Gray.

– Are, are Juvia-chan, atraerás la mirada de todos ¿por qué no mejor vamos a probarte la demás ropa? –Lisanna llegó para apoyar a su onee-chan.

– Si Juvia, Gray después te dirá su opinión. ¿Verdad Gray?

– ¿Are? E-etto... s-si. –Juvia asintió y se marchó. Gray suspiró de alivio.

– Nya –levantó la patita Natsu-nya – ¿atún? –los chicos rieron y momentos después el neko rosado se encontraba comiendo atún junto con Charle, Happy y Lili.

Lucy estaba en una mesa platicando con las demás chicas a excepción de Erza. Fairy Tail estaba más tranquilo de lo normal pero no parecía que hubiera problema con ello. Quizá el que Natsu se convirtiera en neko fue una gran idea.

°°°CON ERZA°°°

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una banca de pies cruzados esperando al parecer a alguien importante. Su mirada estaba ansiosa y sus labios casi curvados en una sonrisa. Aunque bueno, si había comido un pastel de fresa no era de sorprenderse que estuviera con esa actitud tan alegre y relajada.

– Gomen la demora –Erza tragó un poco de saliva. De un momento a otro se había puesto nerviosa sin querer voltear a ver a sus espaldas.

– N-no importa.

– ¿Qué necesitas Erza? –la pelirroja seguía sin mirar atrás. Se levantó y dio media vuelta.

– Jerall... –tragó saliva. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a ese peli-azul y estaba muy ansiosa y alegre de verlo, pero quería verse tranquila y normal. Como siempre. –necesito que busques información por mí.

Jerall se mostró confuso pero asintió. – ¿Qué información buscas? –ambos chicos se veían ansiosos pero tratando de disimularlo. El uno al otro se quería abrazar pero se retenían desde el interior.

– Hace 10 días convirtieron a Natsu en neko... –Erza suspiró. –la responsable escapó y no tengo tiempo para buscarla yo sola.

– Ya veo... –Jerall sonrió. –¿quieres que sea tu compañero?

La pelirroja se sonrojó. – Imbécil... no es eso...

– Te propongo algo –interrumpió Jerall a Erza. –te ayudaré a cambio de algo. –Erza frunció el ceño. Jerall continuó hablando. –quiero que tengas una cita conmigo.

– ¿Are? –Erza estaba sorprendida... vaya proposición...

°°°EN CASA DE LUCY°°°

– Bien Natsu –Lucy bajó a Natsu-nya y se sentó en el sillón –aguarda aquí. Iré a cambiarme...

– Matte Lucy –la rubia se detuvo y miró al neko. Natsu-nya se dirigió a su habitación y tardó un par de minutos.

Lucy se volvió a sentar en el sillón esperando a que el neko regresara. – ¿Qué estará haciendo Natsu?

– Ponte este. –Natsu-na llevaba en su hocico un traje de neko más corto que los demás que le entregó a Lucy. Ésta se sonrojó un poco y lo inspeccionó. ¿Cuándo carajos había aparecido tan erótico traje en su cajón?

– _Erza... _–fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. –Y quien sabe en que lugar de Magnolia cierta pelirroja estornudó... –e-etto... N-Natsu...

– Onegai, nya –Lucy cerró los ojos para no ver la kawaii mirada suplicante del neko, pero a propósito Natsu-nya se trepó en sus piernas y se fue acercando a su rostro. –onegai Lucy, nya

Lucy abrió un ojo y terminó por suspirar. Se quitó a Natsu-nya de casi su busto y se fue a su habitacón arrastrando el traje y mascullando cosas.

°°°MINUTOS DESPUÉS°°°

Lucy salió con un atrevido y demasiado corto traje de neko violeta (como el del ova pero con un estilo un tanto más gótico-erótico que Erza y Mirajane habían escogido con la intención de hacer que Natsu-nya se sintiera aun más "cómodo")

– ¿Lucy? –la rubia se puso pálida al escuchar la voz de Erza, quien tenía a Natsu-nya en su regazo acariciándolo. ¡Carajo, cuándo había aparecido! – ¿por qué vistes eso?

– E-etto... –Lucy cambió de blanco a rojo... –N-Natsu quería que me lo pusiera.

– Nya, te ves muy bien Lucy –en esos momentos los comentarios del neko no servían para nada. Erza sonrió y siguió acariciando a Natsu-nya.

– Bueno, vine a avisarte que quizá para mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad. –Lucy se mostró alegre, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Natsu-nya también estaba igual. –¿hmm? ¿Pasa algo?

Lucy negó con la cabeza. Erza bajó a Natsu-nya y se fue con la boquita en forma de neko y sus mejillas sonrojadas. –¿Erza?

– ¿Te parece si pasado mañana me ayudas a buscar un vestido para mi cita?

– ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? –Erza seguía con su boca en forma de neko. Después de todo había aceptado la cita con Jerall puesto que ganaba de cualquier modo.

– Que sea a las 5. Tengo que estar con él a las 7.

°°°_FLASHBACK°°°_

_– Te propongo algo –interrumpió Jerall a Erza. –te ayudaré a cambio de algo. –Erza frunció el ceño. Jerall continuó hablando. –quiero que tengas una cita conmigo._

_– ¿Are? –Erza estaba sorprendida... vaya proposición..._

___– ¿Qué dices entonces? __–Erza asintió con pena. __–entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 6:00 ¿te parece o quieres más temprano?_

_________– Estaré aquí a las 7:00 __–Erza miró a Jerall y le sonrió. El peli-azul también sonrió y asintió._

_____________– Te estaré esperando Er-chan._

°°°DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE°°°

– Ah... –Lucy y Natsu-nya comprendían la situación.

– El sábado cuando las cosas vuelvan a ser normales me ayudarás Lucy. –La rubia asintió contenta. ¡Erza tenía una cita! era lo que estaba esperando. Siempre había querido ayudar a la pelirroja con una cita. De pronto se puso triste. ¡Ella aun no tenía una cita!

°°°MEDIANOCHE°°°

Natsu-nya estaba triste. Lucy dormía con aquel traje y Erza estaba ansiosa por su cita. Todos parecían felices menos él. No quería dejar de ser neko. ¡Lo amaba! Lucy lo trataba muy bien... suspiró y se acostó en Lucy usando los atributos de la chica como su almohada.

– No quiero ser Natsu otra vez, nya... quiero ser neko...

¿Acaso será verdad que Natsu-nya volverá a la normalidad? ¿Katy aceptara tal cosa? ¿Erza tendrá su cita con Jerall? ¿Dónde quedó Happy D:? Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo! no sé cuanto tarde pero espero actualizar pronto :D


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ayer no pude actualizar porque me secuestraron de nuevo D: odio que lo haga pero aun así sigue haciéndolo DX es malo mi otousan TT_TT pero bueno, sigamos con el cap!_**

* * *

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 8: ¿Y Nuestra Relación?

Natsu seguía suspirando sin parar. No podía dormir... ¡kami quería ser neko! o más bien dicho, quería que Lucy lo cuidara siendo él un neko... – nya... Lucy ¿si dejo de ser neko...me seguirás queriendo como ahora, nya?

°°°EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE MAGNOLIA El DÍA SIGUIENTE°°°

– No tienes escapatoria. – Katy miró horrorizada las dos siluetas oscuras frente a ella en un callejón. La voz de la chica siguió hablando. – danos el remedio para curar a Natsu... o...

– ¿O-O qué...nya?

– Será una sorpresa – habló el muchacho. Ambos intimidaban MUY bien juntos...

– N-nya... e-está bien – Katy sacó eso que tenía guardado de su blusa. ¡Diablos estaba tan cerca del gremio pero la habían descubierto! – si le dan esto al neko volverá a ser chico.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Erza insegura de esa neko. Katy asintió.

– Lo juro por mis orejas. – Katy le entregó un frasquito a Erza y Jerall y huyó a toda prisa.

– ¿La mantengo vigilada Erza? – Jerall solo observó a Katy huir. Erza asintió y corrió a la casa de Lucy.

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

Lucy y los chicos habían notado un gran cambio en Natsu-nya. El rosado neko se veía triste y ni las burlas de Gray y Gajeel o los arranques de pelo de su cola lo hacían ser el típico Natsu agresivo-peleonero-neko-rosado (?) que era desde hacia 11 días.

– Are, are... – Mirajane se sentó junto a Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Charle y Lisanna– Natsu-nya no se ve nada bien...

– Lo sé – suspiró Lucy triste – no sé que le pasa a Natsu... pero así ha estado desde que Erza nos dio la noticia.

A las chicas se les prendió un foco. ¡Natsu estaba triste porque Lucy ya no lo cuidaría como un neko! Cana sonrió y le dio un trago a su vaso. Estaba satisfecha de estar en lo correcto.

– Natsu-nya – Happy se acercó al neko rosado – ¿quieres atún? – el neko negó con la cabeza. – ¿leche? – el neko volvió a negar con la cabeza.

– ¿A Lucy? – el neko asintió... – gi hii...

–... ¡M-matte, nya! N-no es lo que... juro que... ¡nya deja de molestarme Gajeel! – Gajeel comenzó a reír...

– Gajeel... – un pisotón hizo que el Dragon Slayer soltara un quejido y mirara a Levy con ojos de asesino. La peli-azul le pellizcó las mejillas y se marchó sin antes llevarse al molesto Gajeel.

– ¿Sabes que eres molesta, enana?

– Urusai Gajeel.

Natsu-nya suspiró. Si se volvía humano y ya no era neko... ¿Lucy lo iba a seguir queriendo y haciendo lo que él quería? Pff, hasta la respuesta era obvia.

De entre la calma del gremio Erza golpeó la puerta y se acercó al neko con un frasco y algo raro de color negro en ella. El neko se puso blanco y trató de alejarse de la pelirroja pero Erza lo sujetó de la cola y sin un poco de tacto le metió el frasco al hocico.

Todos tenían cara espantada y Lucy se puso blanca... ¡no la jodas Erza eres demasiado agresiva! estuvo a punto de gritar pero decidió ahogarse las palabras. Mirajane rió nerviosa. Gray tragó saliva con susto. Happy casi se desmaya...

– Esto solucionara el problema –y así como vino se fue jalando a Lucy con ella. –date prisa Lucy. Son las 3:00…

– M-matte Erza…

°°°HORAS DESPUÉS°°°

Lucy regresó agotada a su casa. Erza estaba más que ansiosa por su cita y la había arrastrado por más de 10 tiendas probándose decenas de vestidos. Sonrió. –por lo menos me compró algo a mí…

– Ohayo Lucy –la rubia ahogó un grito al ver un par de orejas rosas y una cola frente a ella.

– ¿N-Natsu? ¡¿NATSU POR QUÉ SIGUES SIENDO UN NEKO? –un rosado semi neko de orejas y cola rosas como su cabello se encontraba sin camisa sobre la cama de Lucy esperando a que ésta regresara con él. (A su casa, pero para él era como regresar con él)

Se veía tranquilo a pesar de que estaba mucho más grande que antes y… ¡y kami sin camisa! Lucy enrojeció con intensidad y cerró los ojos para borrar de su mente ese torso desnudo y bien marcado de Natsu…

– ¡KYAA ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? –Lucy corrió al baño y se mojó varias veces la cabeza. ¡Kami ver a Natsu semi desnudo después de regresar de compras no era lo que esperaba encontrar!

Tragó saliva. Dio un suspiro y entró de nuevo a su habitación. Natsu estaba acostado en SU cama meneando la cola de un lado a otro con tanta calma y alegría que hizo a Lucy enrojecer de nuevo. ¡Había olvidado lo apuesto que era Natsu! ¿Are? ¡Oh carajo! Ahora Lucy era la que sentía… ¿atraída por Natsu?

Lucy volvió a gritar y salió de su casa. Debía relajarse… quizá era su imaginación… demonios eso no arreglaba las cosas. – ¿are? ¿Lucy? –Natsu se levantó y se asomó por la ventana para ver a Lucy irse alejando. – ¡nya Lucy matte!

– Bien Lucy… o-olvídate de ese torso… de ese marcado torso desnudo… ¡L...!

– ¡Lucy! –mirando hacia arriba Lucy atrapó al ahora semi neko Natsu entre sus brazos. ¿Se había vuelto más fuerte o como le había hecho para atraparlo sin caer? (Sabrá dios XD)

– ¡N-N-NA-NATSU ALÉJATE DE MÍ! –en un extraño movimiento Lucy terminó en los brazos de Natsu y no al revés. Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos pero no dejaban de verse el uno al otro. Natsu estaba algo desconcertado de no ser neko ni persona y sobre todo de ver a Lucy tan... nerviosa.

– ¿Lucy por qué estás tan rara?

– ¡Encontrarme contigo en mi casa y semi desnudo no era lo que tenía en mente después de regresar de compras! –gritó Lucy tratando de que Natsu la soltara. El peli-rosa dejó de sujetarla y Lucy cayó al suelo de sentón. – ¡imbécil avisa antes de soltarme!

– Pero... –Natsu estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Lucy ahora lo trataba tan diferente de antes? el semi neko trató de pensar pero terminó por dar un suspiro. –_Se trata de Lucy después de todo_ –murmuró para si mismo.

Sin avisar ni decir una sola palabra Lucy sujetó de la mano a Natsu y se dirigió al gremio. Pudo notar como el peli-rosa le apretaba un poco la mano, pero sus nervios y la curiosidad de saber qué carajos le había pasado a Natsu fueron más grandes y pasó por alto el gesto extraño pero tierno de semi neko.

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

Todos los chicos se encontraban platicando los unos a los otros, bebiendo, jugando y comiendo. Gajeel y Gray por fin se estaban tranquilos (O_O raro pero así era XD), Erza estaba en su cita con Jerall y Katy estaba desaparecida como siempre.

– ¡Te dije que entres!

– ¡NO, NYA! –los gritos de Lucy y Natsu se fueron escuchando cada vez más cerca hasta que la rubia pateó la puerta y entró arrastrando a Natsu. El semi neko se aferraba a todo lo que encontraba para no entrar y no ser la burla de los chicos del gremio, pero Lucy comenzaba a ganarle...

– ¡Mira Natsu, atún! –gritó Lucy apuntando al mostrador. El semi neko se lanzó a Mirajane y comenzó a buscar el atún pero solo se llevó una desagradable sorpresa en cuando Lucy cerró la puerta del gremio.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al semi neko, miradas sorprendidas y curiosas. Natsu refunfuñó y se bajó de Mirajane evadiendo las miradas de Gajeel y Gray. –baka –susurró sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo

– ¿Natsu? –Lisanna se acercó a Natsu con curiosidad y como un impulsó sujetó las orejas del chico. Éste se alejó un poco de ella y siguió bufando. – ¿qué te pasó ¿No se supone que ya eras...normal?

– Eso mismo creí yo – Lucy se acercó a Natsu. El semi neko comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con todas las miradas. Es decir, ahora lo miraban no como neko ni como persona... sino como... algo diferente.

– Are, are –Mirajane se levantó del suelo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del chico –creo que nos engañaron.

– Gi hii... –apenas se acercó Gajeel, Levy ya lo estaba arrastrando lejos de Natsu. –no seas molesta enana

–... ¿Natsu? –el semi neko volvió a bufar. ¡Ahora Gray se intentaría burlar de él!

– ¡Gray-sama! –Natsu suspiró aliviado. Tenía suerte... Juvia se había trepado a Gray pero al ver a Natsu como semi neko se acercó a él. –¿are?

– No funcionó eso que le dio Erza. –la peli-azul asintió. Comprendía lo que había pasado.

– Natsu-nii sigue siendo un neko... ¿no? –preguntó Romeo. Natsu volvió a tranquilizarse con las caricias de Mirajane en su cabeza. Comenzó a ronronear y menear la cola.

– ¡Aye Natsu! aun eres neko –Happy le dio un atún. Se sorprendió cuando el semi neko lo aceptó gustosamente.

– Ojala Gray-sama fuera un semi neko...

– O-oi no vayas a alucinar conmigo otra vez... –a Gray le apareció una gotita en la cabeza. Juvia otra vez tenía alucinaciones de ahora un semi neko Gray... –¡gaah! ¿C-cuando tú...? –Gray estaba desconcertado. ¡Kami en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Juvia ya tenía orejas de neko en sus manos con una cara maníaca!

– Gray-sama deje que lo vuelva semi neko –Gray negó con la cabeza. Juvia siguió acercándose a él con esas orejas de neko falsas...

– ¡Te dije que no! –Gray comenzó a correr de una Juvia sonrosada que lo perseguía para cumplir su deseo de un Gray-sama semi neko que la quisiera... todos miraron la persecución con una gota en la cabeza.

– ¡Solo esta vez Gray-sama! ¡Se verá más apuesto!

– ¡Deja de seguirme Juvia! ¡Juvia! –pero aunque gritaba la peli-azul no le hacia caso...

¿Juvia sería feliz si Gray se vuelve semi neko? ¿De donde sacó esas orejas de neko? ¿Natsu está feliz por ser neko aunque no lo sea por completo? ¿Katy se equivocó con su hechizo? ¿Por qué Lucy actúa raro?

Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo! Solo espero que mi otousan no me estropee la inspiración llevándome 8 malditas horas a un lugar al que NO quiero ir! -_-


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 9: Los Instintos De Un hombre Parte 1

– ¡¿Me estás haciendo caso Juvia?! ¡Juvia! ¡JUVIA! –pero entre más se alejaba y huía de la peli-azul, Juvia cada vez más se aferraba a ver a su Gray-sama como un neko.

– ¡Gray-sama no sea malo!

– ¡Comienzas a asustarme!

– Si Juvia-san quiere un neko yo lo seré para tenerla alegre –y de la nada apareció Lyon abrazando a Juvia y sujetando las orejas de neko. La peli azul no sabía ni que hacer puesto que no se imaginó que Lyon apareciera. Pero así sucedió.

Gray (celoso) miró al albino con cara de "vete al diablo" y esperó a que Juvia lo alejara... pero la peli azul solo reía nerviosamente. –Juvia-san es muy kawaii cuando ríe

– Are, are... –Mirajane y las demás chicas podían ver como Gray hervía de rabia por culpa de ese idiota de Lyon, ¡y lo peor era que Juvia ni le decía nada! Como si a Juvia le gustara la compañia de Lyon...

– Etto... –Juvia se sonrojó un poco. Lyon se puso las orejas de neko y se hincó sujetando su mano.

– ¿Ves que puedo ser tu neko-nya? –Juvia se puso más roja que el mismo rojo ¡kami Lyon se hacia pasar por un neko y sujetaba su mano como...! como si se le estuviera proponiendo...

– Juvia no necesita ningún neko porque ya tiene uno–intervino Gray quitándole las orejas a Lyon.

– ¿Ah si? –el albino se cruzó de brazos. – ¿quién?

– YO –habló seguro Gray sin siquiera titubear o pensar bien en lo que decía. Juvia miró a Gray con sorpresa y maravilla. ¡El chico se estaba poniendo las orejas de neko solo para que Lyon no lo hiciera! y había dicho que era SU neko.

A la peli-azul casi le da un paro de la emoción. –Juvia yo soy tu neko, díselo a este para que se vaya –Juvia seguía mirando idiotizada a Gray (cuando no XD)

– C-claro Gray-sama... tú eres mi neko –a Lyon le cayó la frase como un balde de agua helada y un aura depresiva lo rodeó. Gray sonrió satisfecho y sin darse cuenta... – ¡Gaah! –Juvia estaba desmayada de la emoción abrazada por Gray. ¡Diablos ni cuenta se había dado de que la había abrazado y por la emoción la peli-azul se desmayó!

– Gi hii –fue lo único que se escuchó. Gray volteó pálido a ver a los chicos que se encontraban totalmente callados y embelesados en la escena que el celoso de Gray había causado en uno de sus arranques.

– Etto... –a Gray le apareció una gotita en la cabeza. – _¡imbécil deberías aprender a controlar tu ira! _–se reprochó a si mismo.

– Hmm... –Lucy alzó la mano para atraer la tención de los chicos. Todos voltearon a verla con un Natsu semi-neko sentado en su regazo. – ¡KYAA NATSU! –y apenas se dio cuenta el peli-rosa estaba en el suelo.

– Ay... ¿por qué haces eso Lucy, nya? –Natsu se levantó y miró a la rubia –antes de ser esto siempre me aceptabas en tu regazo.

– Eso era cuando eras un neko –reprochó la rubia.

– ¿Lu-chan y que harás ahora que Natsu ya no es del todo neko? –Lucy se mostró confundida. Levy siguió hablando. –ahora que Natsu es semi-neko dará más trabajo cuidarlo. ¿Podrás cuidarlo sola con Happy?

– ¡¿ARE?! ¡¿YO DEBO CUIDARLO TODAVÍA?!

– Lo has hecho estos 11 días. Creo que sería mejor que sigas haciéndolo. –todos asintieron, inclusive Natsu. Lucy suspiró.

– Supongo que es verdad eso...

– ¡Nya Lucy eres sugoi!

– ¡No me abraces Natsu!

°°°EN CASA DE LUCY°°°

Natsu estaba sentado en el sillón con su ropa de siempre (Lucy ya no soportaba verlo así XD la ponía muy... ¿? ustedes sabrán como decirlo X3) mientras Happy y Lucy hablaban en privado.

De pronto la rubia dio un pisotón y comenzó a refunfuñar haciendo que el semi neko rosado alzara las orejas y la mirara con curiosidad. – ¿Lucy?

– ¿Verdad Natsu que Lucy aun debe ponerse ropa de neko? –el peli-rosa asintió. Lucy bufó.

– Pero ya no eres neko... del todo –Lucy suspiró. Contra ambos no iba a poder y lo tenía muy presente.

– Aunque no fuera neko me gustaría que lo hicieras, nya –Lucy alzó una ceja. Natsu siguió hablando con tanta calma que parecía que hablar al respecto de ello no lo hacía sentir diferente. –es que se te ve muy bien esa ropa a ti Lucy. –la rubia se sonrojó levemente. Evadió la mirada de Natsu y entró a la cocina.

– Se guussstan –Happy se sentó al lado de Natsu. El peli-rosa negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en el sillón esperando la comida.

°°°MEDIANOCHE°°°

Lucy dormía en su cama esta vez sin traje de neko (un acuerdo de usarlo al día siguiente). Todo estaba oscuro y poco a poco un sigiloso semi neko de cabello rosa se acercó a la cama, subió a ésta y se acurrucó al lado de Lucy meneando su cola hasta bajarla en el estomago de Lucy.

– Oyasuminasai Lucy, nya–la rubia dio media vuelta y entre sueños terminó abrazando y pegando a Natsu en... bueno saben en donde digo (lo mismo que sucedió cuando Lucy era controlada por ese muñeco en manos de Happy X3 pero esta vez por su propia cuenta). Natsu enrojeció y alzó un poco la mirada para respirar, aunque su instinto de hombre al fin y al cabo lo obligó a permanecer en donde mismo que estaba...

Era claro que sus límites masculinos estaban llegando al extremo y ahora que no era neko ni hombre por el momento estaban a la par... pero no por mucho_ (risa macabra estilo Katy XD)_

°°°AL DÍA SIGUIENTE°°°

– ¡KYAA NATSU ERES UN PERVERTIDO! –una gran cachetada rompió el silencio de la mañana. Happy entró a la habitación de Lucy con sueño pero éste se le quitó apenas vio a Lucy abrazando sus atributos sin dejar de ver a Natsu con ojos de asesino.

El peli-rosa por otro lado tenía la mejilla más que roja y se sobaba el golpe con cara de animalito castigado.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí?

– ¡ESE EPRVERTIDO DORMÍA CONMIGO! ¡Y ESTABA EN DONDE NO DEBERÍA ESTAR!

– Pero tú lo hiciste, nya... –Lucy comenzó a aventarle ropa a Natsu al azar hasta que el semi neko encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Ignorando los golpes con las prendas Natsu observó con detalle la prenda que tenía en sus manos. Era un traje de neko parecido al anterior _(obra de Mirajane XD y esta vez de Erza no ._.)_ pero de color rosa y gris con un moño en la cola y aretes en las orejas de neko.

Natsu quedó maravillado, tanto su parte de neko como de hombre, y alzándose se acercó a Lucy y le mostró el traje a lo que la rubia contestó con un sonrojo. ¡Carajo esa Mira podía ser demasiado ecchi cuando se trataba de Natsu y Lucy!

– ¡No me lo pondré!

– Pero con este me sentiría muy cómodo nya

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan pervertido? –el peli-rosa se acercó más a Lucy. Ésta retrocedió con su corazón acelerado. ¡Kami ¿qué tenía ahora ese neko que la ponía de nervios?! Oh bueno, eso sin contar que quería que vistiera como mujer fácil _(no digo que lo sea, porque para mí Lucy es decente)_

– Onegai Lucy. nya. –Natsu puso carita linda, si... más de a que ya tenía... Lucy negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

– ¡No, no y no!

– Si no lo haces... –Lucy abrió los ojos. Miró a Natsu serio... –si no lo haces yo... –Lucy se puso pálida. ¡Natsu la estaba amenazando! –me hincaré y te lo rogare todo el tiempo hasta que aceptes, nya

Lucy suspiró con alivio. El chico se hincó y la tomó de la mano. De nuevo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y Lucy terminó por negar la mano de Natsu y tomar el traje. ¡Carajo tenerlo cercas le daba más nervios que ni usar ropa así! que ni estar semi desnuda... casi, casi.

Después de unos minutos Lucy salió dejando descubierto gran parte de sus piernas, su ombligo y mostrando casi medio pecho. Natsu estaba maravillado, pero de pronto se puso serio y miró a Lucy detalladamente.

La rubia se sonrojó y trató de evadir la mirada del peli-rosa pero éste se fue acercando a ella meneando la cola y con las orejas agachadas.

– E-etto… ¿Qué ocurre Natsu?

– ¿Te crecieron más, nya?

– ¿Are? –Lucy estaba confundida. ¿Qué quería decir Natsu con ello? Desvergonzadamente el peli-rosa acercó su mano a Lucy y…

Un ruido que suena cuando aprietas algo suave se escuchó seguido de un grito de Lucy y una terrible paliza que dejó casi desfallecido al semi neko rosado.

– ¡IMBÉCIL COMO SE TE OCURRE TOCAR MIS PECHOS!

– Creo que si te crecieron más, nya…

– ¡aye ustedes se guussstan!

– ¡Urusai Happy! –Lucy pisó a Natsu y salió de la habitación con la cara intensamente roja y una vergüenza mayor que todas las que llegó a vivir juntas. ¡Kami Natsu la había manoseado sin vergüenza alguna! Y de paso tenía el descaro de afirmar algo de lo que no estaba seguro. ¡Es decir ¿Cómo sabía que a Lucy le habrían o no crecido los pechos?!

– Natsu –Happy se acercó al semi neko –no debiste hacer eso.

– Pero tenía curiosidad, nya –el peli-rosa se sentó con muchos chichones en la cabeza y la mano de Lucy estampada en su cara. –además, Lucy actúa más raro que nunca.

– Aye… –a Happy le apareció un foco encendido en la cabeza. – ¡ya sé!

– ¿Are? ¿Qué cosa, nya?

– Lucy se porta así… ¡pues porque es Lucy! –Natsu asintió. Era lo más lógico que se le venía a la cabeza.

¿Por qué Lucy se porta mucho más raro que antes con el semi neko Natsu? ¿Por que Natsu se volvió un pervertido en potencia y manoseó a Lucy XD? ¿Quieren así de ecchi o le pongo más? _(Aclaro que el lemmon no me sale pero puedo hacer el ecchi un poco más fuerte. Ustedes pueden decirme si lo quieren más fuerte o así como está_) ¿Qué le pasara a Katy cuando la encuentren? ¿Gray como semi neko sería el sueño más raro de Juvia o aun tiene más fantasías extrañas con él?

¡Esto y más en la segunda parte de este capitulo!

P.D: Algunos personajes dejaran de aparecer con más frecuencia por el momento ya que me estoy enfocando en Gray y Juvia y en Natsu y Lucy _(segundo fanfic y el primero donde pongo Gruvia O.O como me está quedando? bien, mal, regular?)_

Hasta el próximo capitulo! :D espero no tardar tanto en actualizar como algunos capitulos D:


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 10: Los Instintos De Un hombre Parte 2

– Ese estúpido de Natsu... ¿cómo se atreve a tocarme así? además... este estúpido traje tuvo la culpa... ¿por qué hago todo esto por ese imbécil? ¡Kami me tocó tan desvergonzadamente...!

– ¿En serio? –Lucy palideció al escuchar la voz de Juvia detrás de ella. Un sonrojo le apareció y trató de cambiar als frases negando rotundamente y temblando de los nervios.

– No es que... verás... etto...

– ¿Por qué vistes así Lucy?

– Etto... –la rubia bajó la mirada. –Natsu me amenazó... ¡pero no me iba a golpear ni nada así! solo... me iba a molestar.

– Are... estás muy rara rival de amor.

– No me digas así onegai.

– Está bien. –dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa. –ya no me quitarás a Gray-sama... –a Juvia le aparecieron chapetitos rosas, Lucy solo la miró confusa y se marchó mientras la peli-azul tenía otra extraña alucinació con Gray.

Lucy suspiró. Casi la descubre Juvia. Además, ¿por qué Natsu estaba más...distinto? ¿Y por qué ella lo veía distinto? por 11 días había visto a Natsu como un neko kawaii pero peligroso y ahora, lo veía como...

– ¡KYAA LUCY, NO PIENSES EN ESO! –la maga estelar comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y corrió al parque a tomar aire y descansar de ese pervertido en potencia de Natsu. A descansar de todos en el gremio y en su casa.

– Imbécil... –susurraba una y otra vez. Ya fuera a ella o a Natsu. De pronto Lucy rápidamente se levantó y corrió a su casa para cambiarse de ropa apenas recordó lo que traía puesto. – ¡por culpa de ese imbécil olvidé como iba vestida!

°°°EN CASA DE LUCY°°°

– Nya, con esto será suficiente. –un semi neko Natsu se encontraba con muchas bolsas vacías, sentado en la cama de Lucy, esperando su regreso. Toda la habitación de ésta había sido saqueada por ese neko pervertido en potencia y ahora toda la ropa de la maga estelar eran trajes de neko y/o ropa más corta de lo usual gaurdada donde antes estaba la ropa de Lucy.

Happy se había ido al gremio por petición de Natsu para que el semi neko pudiera deshacerse de la ropa de Lucy y poner solo la que le agradaba (vendió toda la ropa de Lucy y le compró nueva pero al gusto de él XD)

– ¡NATSU ¿QUE ACABAS DE HACERLA A LAS CORTINAS?! –el semi neko sonrió inocentemente esperando a que Lucy subiera a su habitación a regañarlo por las cortinas pero para llevarse la sorpresa de ver su nueva ropa. –¡¿NATSU?!...

Lucy se quedó petrificada al ver al semi neko sentado en su habitación con las bolsas de ropa vaciadas debajo de él. Asustada Lucy comenzó a buscar su ropa pero no encotró más que esa erótica y atrevida ropa comprada por Natsu, haciendo que la rubia volteara a ver a Natsu con cara de pocos amigos similando a Erza enojada.

Pero como Lucy no era Erza, Natsu no se asustó y solo volví a sonreír. – ¿te gusto mi sorpresa? me apresure para que no me descubrieras.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi ropa? –Lucy cada vez se veía más molesta y con un auraroja intensa alrededor de ella,

– La vendí y te compre nueva.

A Lucy le cayeron esas palabras como bloques de hierro sobre ella. Como una flecha atravesando su pecho. Un par de lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos. Natsu alzó las orejas, curioso.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Lucy?

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Esa era MI ropa!

– ¡Pero te ves más bonita con esta! –sin decirle nada más Lucy se lanzó a Natsu y comenzó a jalar sus orejas con mucha fuerza queriendo arrancarselas de la ira que sentía.

El semi neko comenzó a maullar y arañar locamente en vano. ¡Lucy había enloquecido de la ira! la rubia lo único que tenía en mente era hacer pagar a ese imbécil semi neko las cosas que le había hecho ese mismo día.

– ¡M-matte Lucy...!

– ¡Cabrón ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerlo?! ¡No puedes vender la ropa de los demás imbécil! ¡Esta vez no saldrás a salvo! ¡NADIE ME TOCA LOS PECHOS Y VENDE MI ROPA PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!

– ¡Y-yo lo hacia para que estuvieras feliz...!

– ¡¿FELIZ?! ¡NO ESTOY PARA NADA FELIZ! ¡CABRÓN ESA ERA MI ROPA! –nervioso y asustado por la ira de Lucy, Natsu le sostuvo las muñecas y dio media vuelta, quedando él sobre ella. Lucy comenzó a patalear y forcejear para que la soltara justo cuando Wendy entraba a la habitación junto con Happy y Charle...

– E-etto... g-gomen Lucy-san... Natsu-san... no sabía que ustedes dos estaban... –la niña se sonrojó y bajó la mirada –"ocupados"

Charle y Happy habían tapado sus ojos con su cola. Natsu miró a Wendy con duda. Lucy sehuía debajo de él con la cara intensamente roja por la confusión.

– ¡P-puedo explicarlo...!

– Ahora sé por qué Natsu quería que me fuera... –Charle y Wendy asintieron con el rostro tapado.

– ¡NO...SE EQUIVOCAN! ¡ES UN MALENTENDIDO! –Lucy miró a Natsu, quien seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza. –IMBÉCIL BÁJATE DE MÍ!

– Pero si lo hago me maltrataras nya...

– No sabía que Lucy era ruda con este tipo de relaciones... –Charle se veía incómoda al mencionar estas palabras. Lucy volvió a negar.

– ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! ¡LO JURO!

– E-etto... nosotros nos retiramos. –Wendy, Happy y Charle dieron media vuelta. –sigan con lo... suyo. –y cerraron la puerta para irse.

Lucy volvió a enrojecer y trató de quitarse a Natsu de encima, pero el neko se mantuvo firme sobre ella sin querer liberarla no tanto por temor a que ella lo atacara de nuevo... sino porque algo lo impulsaba a seguir en esa postura.

– ¡Bájate de mí! ¡Ya hiciste suficiente! ahora Wendy cree que tú y yo...

– ¿Qué tú y yo qué cosa nya?

– ¡KYAA SOLO BÁJATE!

– ¡Dime que cosa creen ellos, nya! O no me bajaré de ti. –Lucy golpeó como pudo la entrepierna de de Natsu(golpe bajo XD) y se levantó furiosa.

– Hasta aquí Natsu... ¡date por muerto!

– ¡M-matte...no otra vez!

Wendy, Charle y Happy escuchaban todos los gritos y golpes que se escuchaban dentro de la habitación de Lucy con sonrojo tratando de ignorar lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo dentro de ese lugar.

°°°EN OTRA PARTE°°°

– Eres una neko mentirosa –Katy volteó a su espalda y vio a Jerall, Erza y Gray con cara de pocos amigos. La semi neko palideció y negó con la cabeza

– J-juro que era verdad, nya...

– ¿Entonces por qué Natsu aun es parte neko? –preguntó Gray. Katy se mostró confusa.

– ¿Nya?

– Lo que me diste no funcionó. Natsu aun es mitad neko. –Katy suspiró. Había comprendido la situación por fin.

– A ver –Katy yano tenía miedo. –¿ cómo se lo diste?

Erza miró a los chicos y después a Katy –etto... pues se lo di... se lo di ¿qué más quieres que te diga?

– Pero se lo diste en leche ¿cierto?

El silencio llamó al lugar.

Katy suspiró. – ¿no se lo diste en leche verdad?

– No lo sabía –se excusó Erza. Katy explotó de la ira tanto por ser perseguida cuando no ayudaba ¡como cuando ayudaba cuando bien tenía la oportunidad de tomarles el pelo de nuevo y escaparse sin remordimientos!

– ¡Debías dárselo en leche para que el efecto funcionara bien! ¡Que no te sorprenda que sea medio neko, baka!

– ¡¿A QUIEN CARAJOS LE DICES BAKA, CABRONA?! –y Katy salió disparada en cuanto Erza invocó su armadura de purgatorio haciendo que de nuevo la semi neko se les perdiera de vista a los chicos.

Gray miró a Erza con cara de "no jodas Erza ¿qué acabas de hacer?", a la pelirroja solo le apareció una gotita en la cabeza. –etto...

– Nada de charlas. Ha que ir a buscarla –interfirió Jerall.

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

Wacaba y Macao vieron con expresión curiosa a Wendy, Charle y Happy regresar con cara sorprendida y perturbadora. Los tres se habían imaginado otra cosa con respecto a Lucy y Natsu y el escucharlos discutir los dejó muy traumados por sus raras alucinaciones nada comunes que Lucy y NAtsu les habían dado a entender (aunque no era verdad)

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Wacaba. Romeo también se acercó a los chicos con expresión dudosa, Tanto él como Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Kinana, Elfman, Lisanna y Mirajane.

– Lucy es agresiva... en otro aspecto... –a Wendy le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de tan solo imaginarse...

– Are, are –Mirajane había comprendido al instante. – ¿en serio?

– ¿Cómo es que aclaran eso? –Lisanna aun no comprendía.

– Siempre supe que Lucy era un hombre –todos vieron a Elfman como loco. – los hombres son agresivos –se excusó Elfman. Todos lo ignoraron y captaron su atención en los chicos.

– Ya sé por qué Natsu me mandó aquí. Él quería un momento romántico a solas con Lucy. Porque esos dos se guusssstan.

– ¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! ¿NATSU Y LUCY...?

– Si –asintió Charle con un sonrojo.

– No me sorprende –habló Cana con tono pícaro.

– Gi hii, siempre lo supuse. –Gajeel sonrió junto con Cana.

– ¡Que kawaii! –dijeron las demás chicas con un aura rosadita amorosa alrededor de ellas al imaginarse lo que podría ser un "futuro Natsu junior o una futura Lucy junior".

– Increíble –hablaron sin saber que decir Macao, Romeo y Wacaba.

– ¿Por qué tanto grito? –Laxus y Makarov aparecieron de quien sabe donde.

– ¡Lucy y Natsu acaban de...! –y Wendy calló a Happy antes de que dijera algo muy bochornoso sobre aquellos dos.

– ¡¿EN SERIO?! –Laxus ahogó su sorpresa a comparación de Makarov quien saltaba de la alegría al imaginarse a un miembro más.

Todos celebraban una falsedad a excepción de Juvia que se imaginaba en el lugar de Lucy mientras Gray, Erza y Jerall buscaban a Katy, Natsu escapaba de una sociópata Lucy más que rabiosa con el traje erótico de neko y los chicos que no aparecieron quien sabe en donde se encontraban.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que los chicos creen que Lucy y Natsu son oficialmente amantes XD? ¿Les sorprende que Katy haya dicho la verdad pero Erza se equivocara? Supongo que saben que se acerca el final ¿no D:? ¿Quieren más ecchi con el NaLu e_e XD?

Esperemos que actualice pronto! el siguiente cap vendrá con un poco más de locura y comedia :D

_(Si, si, ¿por qué no mejor le haces lemmon ya? bueno porque siento que no me saldrá y porque si lo hago no veré al NaLu de la misma manera XD)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Gomen, gomen sé que no actualice en mucho tiempo D: las cosas se pusieron mal por acá y no me llegó la inspiración, regresé a la prepa D: xD y además, estaba quebrándome la cabeza para que salieran las malditas ideas -.-" y aunque debería de haber puesto más ecchi y locura creo que no me salió tanto ._. u.u_

_Bueno, sigamos con el cap! y trataré de actualizar más seguido, porque no crean que no estoy atenta al fic, ¡por el contrario! traté de sacar ideas leyendo pero no pareció funcionar las primeras semanas u.u_

* * *

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 11: Y Así Es Como Nuestra Relación Cambió...

Lucy suspiró y salió de la cocina tras darle un trago a un envase de leche. El día anterior había sido muy vergonzoso además de que Happy no había vuelto y no sabía por qué, aunque se daba a la idea de que era incómodo darle la cara a alguien después de...

Un sonrojo apareció en Lucy y la rubia rápidamente se tiró en el sillón con enojo y vergüenza. El pervertido en potencia de Natsu había entrado al baño a ducharse y por fin Lucy tenía un tiempo a solas donde su feminidad y privacidad se mantenían intactas.

Pero bueno... vivía con Natsu temporalmente. No podía festejar algo que apenas le duraba 10 minutos.

Inconcientemente Lucy volvió a dar un suspiro esta vez acompañado con el nombre de aquel semi neko en señal de llamada. Pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se levantó de golpe tratando de despejar esa situación vivida con Natsu...

– ¿Me llamabas, nya?

– ¡KYAA NATSU! –la rubia comenzó a manotear con la cara roja intentando hablar, pero solo balbuceando y confundiendo al rosado semi neko. Un sonrojo volvió a aparecerle a Lucy, quien negó con la cabeza al momento de bajarla.

– Nya... –Natsu se fue acercando poco a poco a Lucy, quien cerraba los ojos al tratarse de Natsu SIN camisa el que comenzaba a acercarse a él... y de pronto, sintió chocar contra el suelo. –Lucy estás muy rara hoy, nya.

La rubia se puso más roja que en las demás ocasiones, ¡csi hasta ponerse a hervir de la vergüenza!, al ver a Natsu sobre ella, acercándose cada vez más y más a su boca...

– E-etto... N-Natsu ¿qué...ha...ces...? –tartamudeaba Lucy con el corazón a más me mil por segundo, pero el chico no contestó y solo se acercó más a la rbia hasta lamerle el labio. Algo pudo escucharse "tronar" seguido de un grito de Lucy y un estruendoso golpe.

– ¡¿IMBÉCIL CÓMO ES QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?!

– Nya... pero tenías leche en el labio... –Lucy pateó a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas y una vez desaparecido el semi neko la rubia se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente, con la cara roja y el corazón igual de acelerado.

¡Kami ese idiota de Natsu le había dado un beso! bueno... en si la había lamido el labio ¡pero se podía tomar como un beso!

– Kami ¿por qué a mí...? ¿Por qué...él...? –Lucy volvió a dar un suspiro esta vez de tristeza. De confusión... y Natsu... él solo parecía confundir más a Lucy.

Es decir, ¡era un neko y trataba a la chica como su dueña! pero ahora... a pesar de ser neko, veía a Lucy diferente. No la miraba con ojos de semi neko ni de amigo... sino de hombre.

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

Natsu llegó quejándose, adolorido por la paliza del día anterior y la de este día, pero apenas llegó todos voltearon a verlo con cara de (e_e), lo que confundió al semi neko, y más en cuanto Gajeel comenzó a reír junto con Cana de forma pícara.

– Etto... nya, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó inocentemente meneando su cola de un lado a otro. Los chicos solo rieron de nuevo.

– Bienvenido Natsu –habló Mirajane con ternura, aunque una carita un poco pícara.

– Gi hii ¿no traes a tu chica contigo? –Natsu miró a Gajeel con confusión. ¿Qué chica? ¿De que hablaba el Dragon Slayer?

– Etto... ¿mi chica? –Gajeel asintió con una risa pícara. Natsu estaba completamente perdido en la plática a pesar de estar envuelto en ella.

– ¡Aye! –apareció Happy detrás de Natsu –se refieren a Lucy. –Natsu volvió a mostrarse confundido. E inocentemente le apareció un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿L-Lucy...nya? –todos asintieron. –e-ella... se quedó en casa... nya... –habló Natsu desconcertado. ¿Por qué les interesaba si Lucy estaba o no con él? es decir, era Lucy, se podía confiar en ella... pero sobre todo... –¡m-matte! ¡Lucy no es mi chica!

Pero aunque Natsu lo negó, nadie le creyó. Y menos por aquel sonrojo esta vez más intenso que tenía en sus mejillas.

– Ojalá Gray-sama le dijera a Juvia que fuera su amante –a Gray le apareció una gotita en la cabeza cuando vio a una Juvia imaginando quien sabe que cosa, dándose a la idea de que la peli-azul volvía a tener alucinaciones con él (sabrá dios si normales o pervertidas XD)

Natsu bufó molesto y antes de que comenzara la lluvia de preguntas se escapó del gremio con un sonrojo casi igual al de Lucy no por la rápida delcaración que los chicos en el gremio habían tomado, ¡sino porque quería que así fuera pero estaba completamente seguro que no lo lograría! no con una Lucy enojada y agresiva.

– ¡Nya, Lucy no es mi chica...! –de pronto Natsu se puso triste –porque... ella no quiere serlo... nya...

Y mientras el semi neko pensaba y pensaba en aquellos pensamientos, de pronto chocó contra algo suave y cayó sobre él, apareciéndole un signo de interrogación. No obstante, por su curiosidad, el peli rosa alzó la cabeza y comenzó a apretar "aquello" suave, seguido de un quejido que lo puso pálido.

– ¡G-gomen nya! –Natsu se preparó para lo peor. ¡Era a Lucy a quien volvía a estar manoseando! y debía añadir que le gustó haberlo hecho, ¡pero ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias!

Cerrando los ojos con un poco de miedo el semi neko esperó a que Lucy lo golpeara, pero en vez de eso la rubia se levantó atontada mirando al chico con un sonrojo. ¡Kami Lucy no le pegó! Natsu casi estaba por celebrar cuando vio a la rubia más seria de lo que podía estar. Seria y... apenada.

– ¿Lucy? –un sonrojo apareció en Natsu. ¿Por qué Lucy se sonrojaba en vez de golpearlo y gritarle infinidad de cosas y groserías?

– N-Natsu... ¡eres un pervertido! –la chica se levantó y quiso patear -de nuevo- a Natsu, pero resbaló con torpeza por los nervios de volver a ser manoseada (no se me ocurre otra palabra para la situación xD) por el semi neko y cayó con los senos sobre la cara de éste... (ecchi power attack! xD)

Lo bueno de la situación era que nadie los estaba viendo. Ambos se encontraban solos en un callejón de Magnolia y por más vergonzosa que fuera la situación, ésta ya no podía empeorar aun más.

°°°EN OTRA PARTE°°°

Erza, Jerall y Gray encontraron a Katy en un bote de basura (xD) con los ojos en círculos casi noqueada. Una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Estaban tan cercas de salvar a Natsu, y nada lo evitaría. La neko al parecer había optado por unirse a ellos en vez de estar en su contra, ¡¿qué más podían pedir?!

– Nya –se quejó la neko mientras la llevaban Gray y Jerall cargando.

– G-gomen –susurró Erza.

– Ya que... nya –dijo Katy con cara de pocos amigos. El golpe ya lo había recibido ¿que no? ya no servía disculparse.

– Bueno – interfirió Gray –solo nos falta esa cosa para que Natsu vuelva a ser normal. –Jerall y las chicas asintieron. La felicidad la guardarían para celebrar su victoria, no antes, no después.

°°°EN UN CALLEJÓN DE MAGNOLIA°°°

– ¡KYAA! –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lucy, quien se levantó y abrazó sus senos pateando a Natsu. Pero, harto de los golpes de Lucy, Natsu sujetó el pie de la rubia y la tiró, sentándose en ella y sujetando sus muñecas de nuevo, viendo como la rubia volvía a sonrojarse. –¡B-bájate de mí!

– ¡NO! –Lucy se sorprendió de la mirada de Natsu. El peli rosa estaba molesto e inconscientemente apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Lucy. –¡No me gusta que me golpees! ¡No me gusta que te niegues! ¡No me gusta que me prohíbas tocarte!

– ¡¿Q-qué coño estás dicien...?!

Lucy se quedó como idiota al recibir un beso por parte de Natsu. Uno que no era lamida en el labio, ni beso en la nariz, ¡sino uno verdadero! un beso de boca a boca... que el chico por el que sentía más que afecto le había dado...

¿Qué sucederá con Lucy ahora que Natsu la tiene dominada O.O? ¿Podrá el peli rosa volver a ser hombre con ayuda de Gray, Erza, Jerall y Katy? ¿Qué sucederá con la relación de Lucy y Natsu con esto que acaba de pasar? ¿Me odian por no actualizar pronto y venir con esto xD ._.? ¡Esto y más en los últimos capítulos de este fic que supuestamente sería ecchi ligero xD!

¡Comenten y díganme que les pareció! y si quieren matarme esperen a que termine el fic ¿no? xD

* * *

Gomen de nuevo por no actualizar pronto TTnTT y créanme que comienzan a darme ganas de volver lemmon el fic xD pero no n.n será casi lemmon porque vi sus reviews y varios parecían estar de acuerdo con so y me alegra mucho :D pero aun no me siento capaz de escribir este género en un anime como este n.n


	12. Chapter 12

_Apenas noté esto y es vergonzoso ya que siempre he sido perfeccionista con la ortografía D: ... bueno, si salen faltas de ortografía espero comprendan que no me doy cuenta de ellas hasta después, pero trataré de corregir todo desde el inicio para que el fanfic se entienda mas n.n_

_Ahora, sin más prólogos, el penúltimo capítulo de NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL! :D espero que les guste, y así como es "ecchi ligero" xD es romance también n.n pero no un romance empalagoso e_e esos no me gustan :P, es más un romance ligero que termina en dos: 1) pareja definitiva o 2) pareja posiblemente definitiva xD_

* * *

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Capitulo 12: La Solución Para Un Neko

Lucy lloraba desconsoladamente dentro de su habitación sin atender a los llamados de cierto peli rosa que golpeaba la puerta con fuerza intentando pedir perdón por lo sucedido...

_°°°FLASHBACK°°°_

– _¡NO! –Lucy se sorprendió de la mirada de Natsu. l peli rosa estaba molesto e inconscientemente apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Lucy. –¡No me gusta que me golpees! ¡No me gusta que te niegues! ¡No me gusta que me prohíbas tocarte!_

– _¡¿Q-qué coño estás dicien...?!_

_Lucy se quedó como idiota al recibir un beso por parte de Natsu. Uno que no era lamida en el labio, ni beso en la nariz, ¡sino uno verdadero! un beso de boca a boca... que el chico por el que sentía más que afecto le había dado..._

_Con un gran sonrojo Lucy intentó alejar al peli rosa que se encontraba sobre ella pudiendo notar que el chico sentía como el corazón de la rubia se aceleraba y sus intentos de separacón se volvían torpes._

_Sin permitirle a Lucy alejarse de él, Natsu la abrazó y pegó más a él, profundizando el beso y comenzando a perder -en parte puesto que desde hacia tiempo lo había hecho- el control de su cuerpo._

– _M-matte... – Lucy apartó su cara de Natsu, negandóse a que éste siguiera sobre ella... sabía que si dejaba que lo hiciera, algo malo podría sucederle..._

– _Lucy... – Natsu tragó saliva, desde el inicio Lucy había notado el cambio en Natsu, es decir, su parte neko le había dado paso a la hombría de éste para satisfacer ese deseo que en ese momento sentía..._

– _¡Sueltáme Natsu! – Pateando al peli rosa, Lucy se levantó con torpeza y se alejó lo más rápido posible de Natsu intentando calmar su corazón... y olvidarse de aquel momento._

_Así, la rubia llegó a su casa y se encerró, cerrando con llave la puerta de su habitación y negandóse a darle la cara de nuevo a Natsu por el resto -si era necesario- de su vida_

°°°PRESENTE°°°

– Lucy onegai... déjame explicarlo...

– ¡Vete! ¡Vete de mi casa...y de mi vida! –gritaba la rubia sin parar de llorar. Natsu lo entendía, de no haberse detenido pudo lastimar a su amiga por el resto de su vida, y agradecía que no fuera así aunque lo deseaba.

– Gomenasai Lucy –susurró Natsu –no sé por qué... pero... –el peli rosa suspiró y se marchó. Prefirió no seguir insistiendo porque sabía la respuesta de Lucy. Y lo que detestaba era verla triste, por lo tanto, aunque tuviera que dejar de verla, no vovlería a hacerle daño.

Claro, antes de eso diría lo que quería decir. No se callaría... no más. –... te amo.

Al escuchar aquel susurro Lucy salió de su habitación pero era demasiado tarde. Natsu se había marchado y ella estaba ahí, como idiota, llorando y después yendo a los brazos de quien casi la hería. ¿Pero que se esperaba de una chica enamorada?

– Yo también... te amo... Natsu...

°°°CON KATY EN QUIEN SABE DONDE°°°

– ¡Listo, nya! –gritó Katy alzando entre sus manos una botellita negra.

– ¿Eso volverá a Natsu a ser normal? –preguntó Gray inseguro. La neko asintió y puso cara de salvación al imaginarse en versión chibi alejandóse de aquel gremio desastroso y peligroso... para muchos, entre los que estaba ella apuntada.

– Solo necesitamos encontrar a Natsu ¿no es así? –preguntó Erza. Jerral, Gray y Katy asintieron. –entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Y dicho esto se fueron al gremio donde creían que estaba Natsu. Y donde efectivamente lo estaba.

°°°EN EL GREMIO°°°

– Are are... –suspiró Mirajane

– ¿Qué le pasó a Natsu? –preguntó Lisanna notando que el ánimo del semi neko estaba por los suelos.

– Hmm... –Wendy pensaba. Natsu estaba triste y Lucy no estaba... –¿será por Lucy-san? –preguntó inocentemente. El peli rosa logró escucharla y gracias a ello su autoestima murió "literalmente"...

– Parece que si... –susurraron las 3 chicas al unísono.

– Aye –dijo Happy mirando a Natsu –quizá su relación está yendo mal –y de nuevo al semi neko peli rosa le pegó ese comentario como una flecha, haciendólo sentir más, mucho más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

– Creo que deberíamos mantener la boca cerrada... –a Lisanna le apareció una gotita sobre la cabeza...

– aye... –hablaron todos al unísono viendo a un deprimido Natsu en el suelo con un aura no azul, ¡sino negra! sobre él...

– Pero... –todos miraron a Wendy con curiosidad. –¿que habrá pasado exactamente con Natsu-san y Lucy-san?

– Hmm... –y cada chica y el exceed se pusieron a pensar en infinidad de situaciones que pudieron haber pasado con Lucy y Natsu...

– ¡NATSU! –el semi neko alzó una oreja y la dejó caer de nuevo importandóle un bendito comino que Erza, Gray, Jerall y Katy hubieran regresado.

– Bienvenidos –contestó desanimadamente.

– Abre la boca –habló Gray sin más rodeos. Natsu le hizo caso y la abrió haciendo que el mago de hielo tuviera una cara de "¿O.o y ahora a este que le pasa?"

Pero sin dejar pasar más tiempo Erza le metió la botellita en la boca a Natsu haciendo que el semi neko casi se atragantara y tosiera entre maullidos y reproches. Y de pronto... el peli rosa cayó al suelo dormido.

– ¿Are? –todos en el gremio se acercaron al inconsciente Natsu con cara de confusión. –¿que le pasó a Natsu?

– ¡Nya! –intervino Katy –no le pasó nada malo. Solo se quedó dormido por el sedante en la leche. –la neko miró a Natsu con duda al principio. –creí que daría más lucha...

– ... –Jerall también miró a Natsu con duda –fue muy fácil darle eso...

Erza se cruzó de brazos con chapetitos rosas –Lucy entrenó muy bien a Natsu –dijo orgullosa imaginándose en versión chibi a una Lucy vestida de neko entrenando a un semi neko Natsu a portarse bien. Después se imaginó a ella con un pastelito... y bueno su mente se perdió entre fantasias pastelosas (xD)

– ... ya la perdimos –suspiró Gray...

– Erza asusta más de ese modo –habló Happy, Wacaba y Macao con una gotita en la cabeza viendo con más miedo a una Erza con aura color de rosa y pastelitos alados (?) por doquier.

°°°MEDIANOCHE°°°

Natsu despertó en su casa con un Happy dormido al lado de él. El peli rosa no recordaba nada al respecto de los últimos días, lo único que recordaba era haber visto a Katy y su amigo inu discutir, haber regresado a su casa y punto.

Sonrió. Quizá se había despertado después de eso y nada más. Pero de pronto le apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza cuando se le comenzó a antojar un poco de leche con atún o cualquier pescado.

– Hmm... –el peli rosa se levantó y salió de su casa. –pescado... pescado... ¿dónde encontraré un pescado a estas horas de la noche? –Un foquito se le prendió sobre la cabeza. –¡Lucy! –y corrió a casa de la rubia de manera inocente sin recordar todo lo que había pasado al lado de la rubia... y lo que pudo haberle hecho.

°°°EN CASA DE LUCY ALREDEDOR DE LA 1:00 AM°°°

– ¡Lucy! ¡Oi Lucy! –gritaba Natsu mientras subía por la ventana de la casa de la rubia. –¿Are? –la ventana estaba cerrada. El peli rosa bufó y saltó al suelo, se acercó a la puerta y la empujó para entrar. Estaba abierto y muy oscuro ahí dentro... –¿Lucy estás despierta aun?

Natsu fue entrando a la casa de la rubia y olfateandóla (primero neko, ahora perro xD) llegó hasta su habitacón. Quiso abrirla para asegurarse de que la rubia estuviera ahí pero la puerta no se abrió. –¿Lucy? –volvía a repetir una y otra vez Natsu comenzando a asustarse de que tanto la ventana como la puerta de la habitación de Lucy estuvieran cerradas.

– ¡KYAA! –un femenino, agudo y muy reconocido grito hizo a Natsu sonreír y abalanzarse inocentemente hacia Lucy. –¡UGH! –fue lo que se escuchó después de una estruendosa caída quedando Natsu en el regazo de Lucy casi como un gato a excepción de que no estaba ronroneando y ya NO tenía orejas ni cola de neko.

– ... –Natsu se levantó con un gran sonrojo. ¡Kami se le abalanzó a Lucy casi como si ella fuera carne y Natsu un lobo hambriento! ... bueno lo estaba, pero era más de antojo que nada.

– ... Natsu... –Lucy entristeció y quiso irse, pero Natsu sujetó su mano tiernamente.

– Oi Lucy... –la rubia lo miró de reojo intentando ocultar un sonrojo. Aun siendo de noche aquel intenso rojo en las mejillas de la chica era muy notorio. – ¿por qué quiero leche y pescado?

– ¿Are?

– ¿Por qué me dan ganas de sentarme en tu regazo? ¿Por qué estaba por ronronear hace un momento? ¿Por qué carajos me siento neko? –la rubia se quedo estupefacta. ¡Demasiadas preguntas! y una sola respuesta.

– B-bueno Natsu porque... –Lucy sonrió pícaramente. –te estás volviendo neko.

– Hmm... –Natsu se quedó pensativo unos instantes. –Oi Lucy

– ¿Si Natsu? –preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo Natsu había olvidado todo y no servía de nada enojarse con él o tendría que darle una... no, una no, LA razón por la que estaba enojada.

– ... ¿Tienes idea de por qué quiero tener hijos contigo? –Y aquella pregunta le cayó a Lucy como un balde frio seguido de un flechazo y un tablazo en la cabeza a la chica. Todo junto... la rubia cayó inconsciente con la pregunta/declaración de Natsu. –¿hmm? ¿Lucy? ¡Oi Lucy ¿qué te pasa?! –gritó alarmado el peli rosa sujetando a Lucy de los hombros tratando de despertarla...

* * *

xD si, si, creo que me salió algo cursi este capitulo pero... bueh e_e no puedo evitar poner algo así x3 porque ¿quien no se quedaría con cara de "WTF O.O" si el chico que te gusta te dice eso? x333 ._. no lo digo por experiencia, ni crean xD solo me imagine una situación como esta en la vida real, y sé que muchas chicas reaccionarían de diferentes modos, pero quise poner una reacción graciosa y a la vez obvia de lo que Lucy siente por Natsu en mi fanfic (ojala en el anime/maga también x3)

Nos leemos en el último capitulo de este fanfic "ecchi ligero" xDDD (-.- pero si ni has puesto ecchi... ._. e_e estoy reservando lo mejor para al últmo (?) xDDD) comenten y den su opinión! y sip xD intentaré ponerle más ecchi sin que parezca lemmon que aun no agarro confianza D: xD


	13. Chapter 13

_Le agradezco a Captain Ea Rayos por su idea de los hijos n.n no lo tenía planeado hasta que leí tu review y me encantó tu idea así que... decidí hacerlo xD :) espero que les guste :D y como es por así decirlo el epilogo, trate de no hacerlo tan largo ni tan corto (otros me salían muy largos e_e me emocionaba mucho x3)_

_Así que bueno... he aquí el último capitulo de este gangic supuestamente "ecchi ligero", espero hacer otro muy pronto n.n_

_e_e si, los demás ya no salieron D: pero es porque el fanfic está más dirigido a Natsu y Lucy, y en parte a Katy, que a los demás n.n_

* * *

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen_

¡NEKO, RUBIA, FAIRY TAIL!

Epílogo

– _**¡okasan, okasan! –un par de niñas de cabello rosa y cabello amarillo con gran parecido a Lucy y Natsu (e_e? xD) corrían con un exceed azul detrás de ellas. Ambos hermanitas estaban felices por la victoria de su peli rosa padre que había pescado un enorme pez en el lago cercano de su casa y querían contarle todo a su madre antes de que ÉL lo hiciera y les arruinara esa alegria.**_

_**– ¡Matte Natsuki, Natsuko! –gritaba Happy intentando alcanzar a las niñitas escuchando como se acercaban un peli rosa de nombre Natsu con el pescadote en sus manos.**_

_**– ¡Oi matte niñas! ¡Yo le diré a Lucy!**_

_**– ¡no otosan, es nuestro turno! –gritaron ambas haciendo que el peli rosa hiciera un puchero.**_

_**Dentro de la casa de Natsu se encontraba descansando Lucy con unos cuantos años más sonriendo al escuchar a sus hijas y Natsu acercarse a toda velocidad.**_

_**– ¿Ahora que habrá sucedido? –se preguntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. –y lo más importante... ¿quién ganara la carrera?**_

_**– ¡OKASAN!**_

_**– ¡LUCY! –ambos gritos se escucharon al mismo tiempo seguido de un Natsu siendo apaleado por sus propias hijas (?) para evitar que el peli rosa le contara lo que los hermanas querían decirle. – me rindo –Natsu sacó una banderita blanca y dejó que sus hijas le contaran la noticia a Lucy. La rubia rió mientras Happy se acercaba al pobre y apaleado Natsu (más grande también, obviamente xD)**_

_**– ¡Okasan, otosan capturó un pescadote! ¡Otosan, ¿donde está?!**_

_**– Creo que lo tiré antes de entrar... –decía el peli rosa mientras se levantaba.**_

_**– ¡Otosan! –gritaron las niñas haciendo que el peli rosa hiciera berrinche de nuevo. Ambas hermanitas rieron y Lucy se acercó al ya no muchacho, sino hombre que era Natsu.**_

_**– Lucy –susurró el peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras la rubia le limpiaba la tierra de los zapatos de sus hijas. La rubia le sonrió y las niñas se taparon los ojos antes de que ambos ESPOSOS se besaran...**_

* * *

– ¡KYAAAAAAA! –gritó a todo pulmón una muy roja y sorprendida Lucy... ¡kami estaba soñando que tenía una familia con...con...CON NATSU!

– ¡Lucy! –Natsu salió a toda velocidad de la cocina sin importarle un comino que se estuviera cayendo de boca con tal de llegar a la rubia. Lucy volvió a sonrojarse al encontrarse de frente a Natsu sin poder superar su sueño y como un impulso le dio una cachetada a éste para esquivar la mirada y ocultar su sonrojo.

– ¿Estás bien? –Natsu se sobaba la mejilla. Le importaba más Lucy que la cachetada... aunque igual le dolía...

– S-si –susurró Lucy maldiciendo internamente a Natsu por haberle provocado tal pesadilla... bueno, eso creía ella. Pero le había... gustado tener tal sueño. La rubia sacudió bruscamente su cabeza desconcertando a Natsu, quien se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

– ¿Segura que estás bien?

– ¡KYAA! ¡Y-ya te dije que si!

– Hmm... –el peli rosa pensó unos momentos. Después puso cara de acordarse de algo y le sonrió a Lucy –¿entonces responderías mi pregunta?

– ¡Nunca sucederá y tampoco se llamarán Natsuki y Natsuko! –el peli rosa volvió a confundirse y Lucy cubrió su boca antes de seguir cometiendo una idiotez enorme.

– Natsu... –el peli rosa río pícaramente. – ¿casi como mi nombre? –la rubia seguía negando con la cabeza intentando cambiar las palabras pero Natsu comenzó a reír tiernamente. –¿no me mientes Lucy?

– ¡URUSAI! –Lucy se levantó y quiso irse. Ya había amanecido y podía escaparse un rato en lo que Natsu olvidaba esa estupidez de la rubia, pero el peli rosa sujetó la muñeca de la rubia y con fuerza la jaló a él mientras la levantaba y le daba un gran beso. (xD imagínense donde puso sus manos e_e es zona ecchi para todos (?) así que den rienda suelta a su imaginación pervertida xDDD ._. sin ofender a nadie n.n)

Lucy quedó más idiota que con el primer beso sintiendo únicamente como algo suave tocaba su espalda. Para cuando se dio cuenta... ¡kami ya estaba en la cama con Natsu! (O/O e_e xDDD)

– ¿Natsuki y Natsuko? –la rubia volvió a ponerse roja mientras un pícaro Natsu reía.

– ¡T-te equivocas...! Y-Yo...

– No te preocupes. Si quieres que se llamen así... así se llamaran. –Natsu se fue desvistiendo... (no será lemmon, recuérdenlo! x3 pero les dejaré imaginarse más a fondo las cosas e_e xD) –pero para eso primero hay que tenerlos ¿no?

– ¡KYAA N-NO TE D-DESVI-VI-VISTAS! –Lucy pateó a Natsu en "cierto lugar" y salió corriendo de su casa mientras el peli rosa rodaba por el suelo con lágrimitas en sus ojos.

°°° CAMINO AL GREMIO°°°

Una sonrojada Lucy llegó al gremio sin despejar tanto aquel sueño como a ese pícaro Natsu cuando de pronto... –¡MATTE LUCY! –la rubia fue abrazada y llevada de regreso a su casa mientras hacia un gran escándalo camino a su casa, atrayendo muchas miradas por sus gritos y patelos... entre ellos la de una neko muy peculiar.

– ¿Are, nya?

°°°Y DE NUEVO EN LA CASA DE LUCY°°°

– ¡Oi bájame! ¡No me secuestres y traigas de regreso a MI casa, pervertido!

– Tú me pateaste cuando quería hacerte un favor.

– ¡¿Favor?!

– ¡Quieres que se llamen así ¿qué no?! –Lucy se calló bajando la cabeza con un sonrojo –yo solo quiero que las tengas pronto.

– ¡IMBÉCIL ESO NO SE HACE A LA FUERZA!

– ¿No? –Lucy comenzó a gritarle infinidad de cosas a Natsu hasta que éste de nuevo la recostó en la cama lidiando con la rubia para poner persuadirla y de cierto modo "suavizarla" puesto que estaba peor que gato a punto de ser bañado (xD)

– ¡OYE...HEY...MATTE BÁJATE DE MÍ! ¡OYE ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!

– ¡Lucy no patees!

– ¡Sueltáme y no patearé!

– Oh bueno, creo que puedo tolerarlo.

– ¡¿AREEEE?!

Katy, Wendy, Romeo, Charle y Happy veían con cara de (._.?) la casa de Lucy escuchando todos los gritos y reniegos de ésta con Natsu imaginándose algo que ahora SI estaba correcto...

– ¿Nya? ¿Y ustedes cuando aparecieron? –preguntó Katy viendo a los chicos, quienes estaba desconcertados y sorprendidos lo suficiente como para no escuchar a la neko. –oh bueno no es importante nya.

– ¡KYAA QUE NO TE DESVISTAS!

– ¡LUCY NO ME PATEES AHÍ!

– L-Lucy es... peligrosa en la cama... –habló Happy con una gotita en la cabeza.

– Aye... –hablaron todos con un "nya" por parte de Katy

– ¡TOMA TU DISTANCIA O MATO A TU ESTÚPIDO AMIGO! –gritaba una eufórica Lucy intentando quitarse de encima aun semi desnudo Natsu.

– ¡M-matte...si me lo matas ¿como nacerán Natsuki y Natsuko?!

– ¡ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO, TODO FUE UN MALENTENDIDO!

– ¡CLARO QUE NO LO FUE!

– ¡URUSAI ¿TÚ QUE SABES?!

– Nya... ¿quieren pastel? –habló Katy antes de que los gritos de Lucy se volvieran "otra cosa".

Apenas lo preguntó todos los chicos ya estaban corriendo a la pastelería...

Y lo que pasó en la casa de Lucy con ella y Natsu se los dejó a ustedes imaginar con lujo de detalles y si quieren con ruidos también xD (?)

* * *

Si, si, no fue mucho ecchi como supuse que sería u.u pero el manga me ha destrozado por todas las teorías y entré en un leve y pasajero trance de depresión/enojo/coraje/intriga/tristeza/histeria y ansias (?) por lo que tuve que desahogarme (e_e no querrán saber como xD) y comerme una malteada para poner en marcha mi cerebro y las ideas ecchi que se me vinieran a la mente al instante de comenzar a escribir xD ._.

Presiento que pude hacerlo más ecchi pero no se logró :/ gomen por eso y espero me entiendan n.n

Ahora si, ya no tengo más que decir... por eso ... espero leer sus comentarios en un próximo fanfic n.n (aun no decido de que se tratara ni cuando comenzaré a hacerlo pero no se preocupen, ¡que de que lo escribo, lo ESCRIBO xD!) y que cada día sean más los que me comenten y hagan notar mis errores, me den de tomatazos (?) me gane su odio, entre otras cosas! xDDD

Rea-Fantrazy se despide por el momento! :) n.n xD


End file.
